Amon and Robin: A Love Story
by WHR Fan
Summary: Amon was a rich and powerful millionaire with a cruel heart. He meets a poor convent girl named Robin who manages to make him fall head over heels for her.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Amon Masawi could not help but mirror the mood of the dark brewing thunderclouds. He heaves a heavy sigh as he looks down onto Tokyo's downtown district. Standing tall on top of the tallest skyscraper in Japan, he was a man of power, a billionaire that owns conglomerates of the most lucrative businesses in Japan. His fortune was inherited at the young age of 18. Amon was a witness to the horror of his parent's execution. Surviving their legacy, he built his father's business into an empire. Just a mere 10years, he wanted to start a family of his own so he can have an heir for his fortune.

Beautiful women from all over the countryside are relentless for the powerful handsome bachelor's attention. Amon's interest for relationships only seems to last a couple of months. He had a wild side and often used women for his manly needs. He was notorious for that. Yet, women gave in to him freely, practically throwing themselves at him as if he was a movie star.

A knock on his office door brought Amon's attention back to reality. His two vice presidents, Haruto Sakaki and Touko Masaki walks in. Touko looks at Amon with her usual wanting eyes. She scans his physique, well chiseled and muscular. Standing 6'2 and very menacing. Tall, dark, and handsome came into her mind, as a very good depiction of Amon. Touko on occasion, seen him with his top off when the company had parties at the beach. He had nice chiseled abs and chest. His eyes were cold dark gray. Amon never smiled and was very aloof and unfriendly. He exuded authority. She liked the fact that when Amon walked into a room, he automatically commanded attention and respect. Her infatuation with him for the past three years has been simmering to a boiling point. She made her shares of bold attempts to acquire him as a lover, but he paid no attention to them. Touko was in her own right a very beautiful woman; long beautiful flowing brown hair and light amber eyes. She was a classic beauty, sophisticated and well endowed in all areas of the feminine body. She can have any man she wanted with a bat of an eye except Amon.

Amon nods an acknowledgement to his two employees. He never speaks unless it was important. Sakaki and Touko were used to this. Amon was never friendly. He had no real friends and was a loner.

"Amon, we are here to bring you an update on your latest acquisition. You will be happy to know that this business will gain at least 50 percent more profit than last year."

Amon looked at the data without real interest. He didn't bother to compliment the work. Money was not very important to him. He had everything. He had many mansions and expensive cars. He wore expensive clothes. He ate at the best restaurant. He spends money as if he drinks water. He wasn't overly flashy but all the things he owned were of fine quality.

Amon looked at his watch to see the time. "I got to go."

Turning to leave. Sakaki and Touko just look at each other and shook their shoulders.

"That's that" Touko replied following Amon out the door.

Amon had an appointment to see an old family friend. Father Juliano had called Amon for a favor. Ever since he was a young kid, Father Juliano has been his family's priest. He was the one who had wed his parents, baptized him, and he was there to give the sermon at his parent's burial. He was there for Amon whenever Amon needed him. Amon came from a devoutly Catholic faith. He went to church every Sunday. Anytime the old priest needed Amon's assistance, he dropped everything to accommodate him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A small monastery in the middle of downtown Tokyo.

A young girl with beautiful emerald eyes and a beauty to match no other was preparing food for her grandfather and his guest. She just recently arrived from a monastery from Italy were she lived most of her life. She turned 18 and the monastery wanted her to decide to become a nun or leave the order. She chose the later. She wanted to have her own family and she knew that she could not give that kind of devotion to the church. She contacted her grandfather which she saw every summer to ask if she can come to Tokyo to live with him and maybe get some higher education at a local college. Her grandfather was overjoyed to hear this and accepted her with open arms.

"Robin, Please start preparing yourself. Put some nice presentable clothes on so our guest will feel welcome."

She looked over her shoulder at her grandfather. "Hai"

She took one last look over the dinner table and the food she had prepared and smiled. Robin prided herself as a good cook and she wanted to impress all her grandfather's friends.

Robin glanced over the mirror on her bedroom wall. She didn't have fancy clothes; they were all long and hid her body. They didn't have much money and she was never used to anything fancy or expensive. "Yuck" you look awful she muttered to herself. She dug into her closet and found a nice pair of skirt and a white crisp blouse. She looked very young and innocent, but at eighteen, she had developed a nice feminine curve. She was thin and fragile looking with long gorgeous blonde reddish hair. Her skin was very fair. Her eyes were her best features, bold bright green that reflected every emotion she felt. Her lips were always in a natural pout. She wore her hair into pigtails and wrapped it with ribbons.

She heard the doorbell and knew their guest must have arrived. She better get out there so her grandfather doesn't have to call her out.

Robin came out of her room. Her grandfather was already in a deep conversation with a tall handsome man. Robin gulped down the air that was stuck in her airway when the man turned to look her way. She was mesmerized. He was dreamy, like he just stepped out of a magazine. _"Could he be a movie star?"_ she thought to herself. Her cheeks suddenly felt hot. The man was staring back at her with an expressionless facade. "_Oh Gosh_" she thought, "_Was I staring him that long_." She turned her gaze to her grandfather and gave him a slight smile. She reached the two men and gave curtsy to the man.

Father Juliano turned to Amon.

"Amon, this is my grand daughter Robin, she is not very familiar with Japanese ways, and She is Italian."

Father Juliano turned to Robin.

"You must bow my child."

"Sorry" Robin bowed towards Amon.

Amon stood up and gave her a traditional bow in return.

During dinner, Amon and Father Juliano talked about old times, business, and the church. Robin didn't really listen. She was too busy trying to catch herself from looking at the handsome Amon. She never really liked boys. She practically lived at the convent all her life. She was an orphaned since she was eight. She didn't discover that she had a grandfather until she was 12. Her grandfather was too old to take care of a young girl so she stayed at the monastery.

Amon had noticed the young girl's side-glances at him. Amon was himself somewhat dumbfounded. He found himself oddly attractive to this girl. He was use to beautiful women but this is a girl was different. Maybe it's because she has this innocent aura about her. An untouched pureness, which women nowadays did not exude. Amon was definitely interested.

Robin started to cleanup while Father Juliano and Amon continued their talk into the living room.

"Father Juliano. You said you had a favor to ask of me." Amon inquired

"Yes, I do Amon"

"My grand daughter will need a job so she can earn some money to attend the university this fall. With all your connections, would you know anyone that might want to hire her? She is 18 and had to leave the monastery because she did not want to pursue the sisterhood of the Catholic Church."

Amon smiled to himself.

"Father Juliano, I will put her in our internship program and also pay all the expense of her college education. Would this be of any help?"

Father Juliano nodded

"I will help in any support that you might need for your grand daughter. After all, it is around the time of Robin's age when you took me under your wing. I will never be able to repay you for that"

"Amon, you're very kind. I am all Robin has and I am getting older. With her education secure, I will be able to rest in peace in my grave knowing she will be able to take care of herself. Robin is very mature and levelheaded for her age. Yet, she tends to be a little bit on the innocent side and is quite impressionable. She believes there is a good in everything. She is very good hearted."

"And an excellent cook I might add" Amon complimented.

Robin walked in on them with a tray of coffee. Amon stood up and took the tray from Robin to help her out.

"Robin, please sit and join us" Amon spoke to her.

Robin cheeks pinked when Amon turned his attention on her. Amon barely talked to her at all during dinnertime. Just with nods and gestures.

"Thank you, Mr. Masawi" She shyly muttered

"Please call me Amon."

"Robin, I got good news for you." Her grandfather beamed

"Amon will pay for all your college expense and will also put you in an internship program at his company"

"OH" Robin eyes widened with surprise.

"Amon owns almost everything in the downtown district. Masawi Drive the main street is named after his family". Her grandfather had clued her in.

Robin never met anyone rich before. She suddenly felt self conscious of her clothes and their little house behind the church.

Robin smiled at Amon. She felt a blush creeping at her cheeks again. _Why is this man making me feel like this?_ She had to control herself again from staring at him.

"Here is my business card Robin, why don't you stop in tomorrow morning at 8:00 and I will get you process in and show you around the company" Amon had told her

"Hai" she almost whispered back to him.

Amon felt somewhat dirty. He was secretly scanning Robin over in front her grandfather who happens to be also a priest. Amon was waiting for thunderbolts to come down and give a jolt back to reality.

"After that I can accompany you to the University and help you fill out the necessary paperwork so you can attend this fall when school starts, One of my board member is the President of the university and I will ask him to forgo the usually process." Amon offered

Robin was stunned and sat there deep into a stupor. "_Say something dummy"_ she yelled to herself. She heard her self whisper a "hai". She was now turning bright red. "_Why does she keep getting flustered? How will she be able to stand a whole day with this man alone tomorrow?"_

Amon sipped his coffee and said his goodnight. Robin could not get Amon off her mind. For the first time ever, her dream had turned naughty and she woke up several times in a cold sweat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin was glad the building Amon owned was just a block and half walk from the church. She paid special attention to her appearance today. She wore a traditional length skirt and a light green blouse. She even wore a tinge of lip-gloss and wore her hair down this time and a little hair clip to prevent her bangs from falling over her face.

The building was one of the newer skyscrapers built in Tokyo. The building was very modern and beautiful. Amon's office was on the top floor. She got in the elevator and pressed the top button. There were some other people in the elevator with her. They all looked at Robin and noticed that she was going to the executive floor. Sakaki and Touko were in the elevator. They thought the same thing. She must be a daughter of one the stockholder.

Touko took a mental note of the young girl's attire, excessively conservative for her taste. This young girl could be a head turner, eye candy for the many stupid powerful men that worked for Amon. Touko was glad the girl's attire was not more provocative or else heads would really turn. She could see Sakaki was already salivating for her. Touko always prided herself with being one of the best looking women working in the building and this girl far rivaled her looks. She was almost jealous.

Robin, Sakaki and Touko all step out of the same floor. Sakaki turned to Robin in interest.

"Hi, do you have a meeting with someone?" Sakaki exuded more charm than usual.

"Hai, I have an 8:00 meeting with Mr. Masawi." She replied

Sakaki smiled, "Oh, Amon... huh, would you like me to direct you to where he is?"

Robin nodded and followed Sakaki.

"Lana, She has an 8:00 with Amon" Sakaki turned and smiled at Robin, he wished he could stay to find out who she was but left towards the other end of the hallway.

Lana stared at Robin with interest while she beeped Amon and announced Robin's presence.

Robin heard Amon muttered back to send her in.

Robin stepped into Amon's office. She was instantly surprised. His office was beautiful. The office was made of dark wood cherry and marble floors. The window extended from one side of the wall to the other, with the most breath taking view of the city. His office was bigger than her whole house. It took up half the floor of the building. It emanated power with all dark features. Everything was of earthly material of marble and stone. No ounce of feminine touch was apparent in the room.

She eyed Amon. Amon nodded her to take a seat while he was in a conversation about business on the phone. She occasional caught Amon's eyes on her while he was on the phone. She could sense that he was sizing her up. Amon hung the phone and stood up.

"Come Robin, follow me."

He did not bother with small chat, or even bid her good morning. They walked in silence to the elevator and traveled 10 floors down without a hint of conversation. Robin was glad, she would not really know how to have a conversation with a man such as Amon. Robin being the quiet type and would not speak unless spoken to. After all, she was raised in a convent.

Robin obediently followed him. They went to the Human Resource dept. The secretary stood up and bowed right away as soon as Amon stepped in.

An old man came out the office and bowed to Amon.

"Mr. Masawi, Is this the person that you have mentioned this morning?"

"Yes, Kosaki" "Help her to fill out the necessary paperwork"

"Robin, fill these paper out and I will be back in 30 minutes. Kosaki will show what you need to fill out" Amon turned and left.

Robin filled the paperwork out as the director asked her a couple of questions.

The director looked the young lady that sat in front of him.

"You're very lucky, usually our intern program are reserved for college graduates. Your starting salary will be 40,000. Sign here." He pointed to a line on a contract.

"I am guessing you must be related to someone very important to Amon" He inquired

Robin looked at him, did he make an error she thought.

"Did you just say $40,000?"

"Yes, Amon instructed to double your salary from what our other interns make"

Most college students goes into a internship program hoping to get hired on to the company, and she knew that they made minimum wage, $10 an hour was the highest rate and Amon opted to pay her double with no experience what so ever. She never made her own money; she never even had money in her life. She never shopped for clothes. All her clothes were donated to her. She was an orphan and was use the bare minimum of living standards. She was lucky to eat three square meals a day. She could not even recall ever eating out to any local places or restaurants.

When Amon came back to his office, Haruto Sakaki, Touko, and Miho Karusuma were all there waiting for him. Amon just sighed inside. All three of his VP's gathered in his office.

"What do you want" Amon's strong menacing voice inquired.

Sakaki step forward, "Who's the fresh meat, she must be important for you to bring her down to HR"

Words traveled fast and the gossip wheels were already turning.

Amon simply replied "She's the newest intern here. She will be assisting you guys with whatever you need"

Touko scrunch her nose together "But she is so young. The girl looks like she's only in her teens"

Amon gave her a menacing stare. No one had the right to question him and his actions and he made that very apparent when he glared at the three.

"Is this why you guys are here? Don't I pay you guys to do other things then to concern yourself in who I hire"

Miho stepped in, "ofcourse not Amon. We're here to review a plan of action for our next business venture"

She turned to her two co-workers and gave a warning glare.

"Kids, Let's keep focus here and not be rude to Amon"

Miho Karasuma was a shorthaired nice looking woman. She was more of an adult and is just like Amon without the mean streak. She was not one to idly gossip and is a consummate workaholic. Amon had very deep respect for her ethics. They worked the longest together.

The group at down and discuss the business at hand with Amon. Thirty minutes past and Amon stood up.

"I need to go, I must show Robin Sena around the office and then I will take her out to the university."

He turned and left. The three looked at each other. They never seen Amon be concerned with anyone and all of a sudden he is playing chaperon to this girl. "

"Hey, Is she a relative?" Haruto spoke out to his co-workers.

Touko looked at him as if he was retard "Baka, she is not even Japanese, how can they be related?"

Miho just sighed "Who cares who this girl is, obviously she is important enough for Amon to take her under his wings. Since she will be working under us, we must make sure that we will be super nice to her"

Miho had not seen Robin yet, from Sakaki's earlier description, She must be very stunning, In Sakaki's on word to the males that were hanging out in the executive lounge "She is way hotter than Touko or any other girl he have ever seen"

Amon walked into the HR department and saw Robin sitting there waiting for him. She glanced up at him. "_Control yourself Amon, she is only a teenager_" he thought. Yet, he felt his heart give a slight skip when she started blushing. How can Robin's blushing turn him on? Everything this girl does turns him on. "_Remember Amon, she was almost a NUN_." He reminded himself. Amon wore his mask of indifference when he met her gaze. He kept his control.

"Robin, Are you done?" He inquired.

"Hai," Robin whispered.

Amon was starting to think that is the only word she knew.

"OK then, come, I will show you around and give you a tour and then I will be introducing to all the other interns and your superiors"

Robin nodded and stood up to follow Amon. She waved good-bye to the director and smiled at the secretary. The secretary had already spread the word that Amon would be coming around with a new beautiful intern. She was a gossiper. She felt a tinge of jealousy because Mr. Masawi called Robin by her first name and was giving her an actual tour. The man never looks or smiles at anybody. He hardly even regarded anyone except the board members and his vice presidents.

As soon as they got into the elevator, she notices that they will be going to the same floor as Amon's office.

Amon turned to her.

"I own the whole building and the top floor is where all my executives are. Each floor is a department, which has their own interns. I decided for you to be directly under the executive level and maybe when you're old enough you will be one of my Vice presidents"

Robin wondered why did he go out all this way to secure her future. He could just give her a receptionist position, but he did not. She finally just asked.

"Why? Mr. Masawi."

"Why are you being so kind to me when it is apparent that this is not your nature?" Robin turned to him. She had to look up at him because he towers over her.

Amon was stunned; she already had perceived that he was not a caring or kind person. He narrowed his eyes and remembered his conversation with Father Juliano._ "Amon, I am all that girl has and I am dying, I haven't told her that because she would be crushed. I only have 6-9 months" "Please promise that you will help her out when I die"_ Amon gave his solemn promise that he will take care Robin. Amon's promise was a solid one, he was a man of his word, and he will do everything for this girl as he would for Father Juliano. Amon snapped out of his reverie. He looked down at the young innocent eyes and was awed at her innocent beauty. Robin will be devastated when her grandfather passes away. Amon himself already is feeling the lost he will eventually have to cope with. He carefully gave his answer.

"Yes, Robin. I am an uncaring person, but I regarded Father Juliano like my own father. He loves you dearly. I will acts as your guardian, to protect and care for you. That is his wish"

Robin felt an odd warm sensation throughout her body. As menacing and ice cold Amon is, she sensed the hint of sincerity in his voice.

"Do you regard me as a sister?" she asked half disappointed. She did not want to be his sister; she wanted to be in a more intimate partnership with him. She held her breath for his reply.

Amon hesitated on his answer "No Robin but I am hoping you will thrust me enough to be your friend, which I have so few of"

"I would be more than honored to be your friend and please don't bother yourself too much with my well being. I am a grown women...my Grandfather seems to forget" She responded proudly at him

Amon smirked back at her trying to suppress his laughter. ''Hai "I guess you are"

Their conversation ended as soon as they got to their destination. They were on the left wing of the top floor, on the opposite end of the hallway. Amon, nodded to the receptionist. Robin could see four big offices on each corner of the wall and six large cubicles. She saw two familiar faces from the previous elevator ride.

Amon proceeded to introduce them.

"This is Haruto Sakaki, VP of Sales"

"Touko Masaki, VP of Marketing"

Amon turned to Robin "Robin Sena, the new intern"

Robin bowed to the two and smiled at both of them. Another person walked up to them.

"This is Miho Karasuma, VP of Operations"

"Robin Sena" Amon repeated

Amon asked if the cubicles around the windows are taken.

"Yes, and it would not be good to ask one of our interns to give up their desk because it is by seniority" Touko replied.

"Ok, who has that extra office? Amon asked

"The offices are for senior members of your team, Amon" Touko acknowledge

"Hmmm" "Well, until I hire another one, Robin can have that office." Amon replied

Amon instantly eyed all them to challenge him, but no one spoke up. Robin looked towards the office she will have, "wow" she thought

"Come Robin, I will show you around the other offices."

Amon had showed her the cafeteria and the break room. They had a work out facility too. "Let's get to the university and sign you up" They went to the garage floor. Amon car was a big menacing black Hummer. She looked like a tiny mouse sitting on such a male ego trip car.

Amon had a glint of a smile and chuckled to himself when Robin tried climbing in his SUV.

He finally grabbed her arm and gave her a little lift. She was so fragile.

"Amon, Isn't this a military car?" Robin smiled at him from across her seat

'Yes, "Robin"

The university was a walking distance but Amon did not like to walk in the sun. He hated daylight. He loved the nighttime. It took 2 hours for her to get process. She noticed many of the local boys turned around to check her out as she passed through the hallways. She noticed Amon would glare a deadly look to each one. The college girls admired Amon openly. She noticed that happened a lot with Amon. Women would practically stop what they are doing to peek at his handsome figure. She herself had glimpsed at Amon when he was not looking.

She looked at the schedule, she would work full time for Amon the whole summer until fall comes. She would only work in the twice a week in the afternoons and she goes to school everyday.

It was almost lunchtime already and her stomach started growling. She took out an apple from her bag.

Amon smirked at her

"Let's go to a restaurant to eat and then we can go back to the office and you can start setting yourself up in your new office"

Robin just nodded; She was totally crunching on the apple like that was her last meal. Amon watched and found it oddly attractive.

She noticed they pulled into a very expensive Italian restaurant. This was the restaurant she noticed when she first came in to town.

Suddenly she started to feel a little flutter tugging at her stomach. It was apparent on her face.

"What's wrong Robin" Amon questioned his concern.

"Umm, I'm not dressed up and I never ate at such a fancy restaurant" She whispered to Amon.

Amon gave her a little pat on her back and guided her in.

"Robin, I have seen your table manners and you will be okay. Besides you are going to have to get use to it, I do not plan to this be our last meal together. This will be a ritual between the two of us"

Robin blushed "Arigato Amon for everything"

There was a long line to wait but the host noticed that Amon was there and they were seated right way.

She looked at the menu, She notice all her favorite dishes is in the menu. She would the hardest time making up her mind.

They ordered, Robin was looking around and noticed Touko and Miho on the other side of the restaurant. Amon followed her eyes over and glanced back at his Palm pilot.

Touko and Miho noticed the two since they came in.

"So Miho darling, what you think of that? Do you think she is his lover?"

Miho rolled her eyes at Touko

"Touko, she is a baby, I heard that she is only 18. Amon probably is more of a big brother to her. Besides she told the director that she just arrived here from the monastery in Italy"

"So she is pure, huh" Touko sneered. "How does she relate to Amon then? Why is he so attentive to her?"

Miho just shook her head at her good friend. She felt kind a sorry for Touko. Touko would never be the center of attention to males anymore now that young Robin is here.

_On the other side of the restaurant_

Robin was eating away at her pasta while people watching and eyeing Amon when she can. He was dreamy she thought. She knew that she developed a big crush for him. She wished he saw her as a grown woman and not the grand daughter of his friend. She will definitely invest on some new clothing attire once she gets her first paycheck. Everyone at the office wore nice updated more fitted clothing attire, while she looked like a nun. How she wished she could look beautiful and fashionable like the two women executive across the room. That Touko was very beautiful. She is surprised that Amon does not even regard a second thought.

They finished their meal and headed back to the office. Amon did not really speak to her. She noticed that he would occasionally catch her staring at him, which made Robin blush several shades of red every time he caught her.

Amon escorted her to her office. Robin went straight to the window. She had lots of window space.

"I will leave to your own demise Robin, Do you want a ride home?"

Robin turned "Oh, no, it's such a lovely day, I shall walk home" "Arigato Amon," she bowed

Amon walked out, he disregarded everyone else in the office as he walked towards his office. Robin started making herself comfortable and sat down to take a look at the pile of paperwork she had in front her. She heard a knock on her door, Her door was wide open, and a beautiful happy looking blonde stepped in.

"Hi, Robin" "I'm Dojima, I am an intern here" She walked toward Robin

"Hi" Robin answered back.

Dojima pulled up a chair next to her.

"So, tell me, we are all so curious. Are you related to Mr. Icebox himself?"

Robin chuckled at the question" Oh, Amon is a close family friend, my grandfather Juliano is an old family friend of Amon"

Dojima smiled at her. "Hey, I know him, he comes in here once in a while to visit Amon"

"Amon, is so ice cold but we notice he is very attentive towards you"

"Yes, Amon has been very accommodating to me but he simply feels that I am someone he should look out" Robin offered

Dojima had sat there a couple of minutes clueing Robin in on all office gossips and politics. Robin liked her instantly. She suddenly did not feel so lonely with Dojima there.

Miho popped in and gave a warning glare to Dojima to get back to work before Amon comes around.

"Miho, your such a party pooper"

"I'll catch up with you later Robin, maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow in the cafeteria"

Miho turned to Robin, "Robin that pile of per is your first project, and can you compile all data into a readable spreadsheet. If you need help, I will get our intern Michael to help.

"No, it's okay Miho, I can handle it, and I use to compile data at my church." Robin offered

It took Robin the rest of the afternoon to finish her project and she forwarded the files to the VP. She gathered her stuff and started to leave. Many of the interns had left already; she noticed that Sakaki and Miho were still around. She walked over to the elevator and waited for it.

Amon smiled when he opened up his email from Karasuma. The heading was in big bold letters IMPRESSIVE. Attach was the file Robin had worked on. Amon smiled inwardly to himself. Miho had written that Robin was indeed an excellent find.

Amon, knew that Robin was above average in intelligence. She had good discipline because of her upbringing. He knew deep inside that Robin might just be the woman that he was looking for to be his wife. She would make a perfect wife. He will have to pursue Robin with subtlety. He cannot afford to scare her off since he is so much older than she is. He will have to ask Father Juliano for his blessing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin walked home with the biggest smile on her face. She let her mind wander. She wondered what it would like to kiss Amon and for him to hold her close to him. Robin felt a little guilty since she never had thoughts like these about men but she could not help it when it came to Amon. Amon was so much older than she was and she had no business pining for him. He will never notice her, especially with Touko, Dojima, and the tons of beautiful women that surround him daily. Who would want a virgin nun that never even experience a first kiss? Robin was oblivious to the young men that would turn and watch her walk by. She did not know how truly beautiful she was. She had turned as many men's eyes as Amon with women.

Robin started her chores at home all the while chatting away to her grandfather about what Amon did for her. Her grandfather hid his approval. He knew deep down when he introduced Amon to Robin, that sparks might fly between the two. He secretly hoped Amon would become enamored with Robin and he knew only Amon will be able to keep his Robin safe and protected when he dies. He will have to ensure the love between the two will have a chance to blossom. When he asks for Amon's help, he sealed Robin's faith when he saw Amon's interest towards Robin.

Amon stayed until dinnertime at his office. He was always the last one to leave. He was in no rush to head home. He lived in a penthouse across the street. The building he lived in was one of the expensive high-rise to live in Japan. He owned the whole drive in the main district. He went downstairs to Harry's, a restaurant bar located in his building. He took his regular seat and Harry brought out his favorite dish and a glass of hard liquor. Amon looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hi Amon" Cherry came up to his table and pulled up a chair. She knew Amon would not offer for her to sit down.

"Hello" Amon replied.

Cherry was a very beautiful model that resided in the same building as Amon. Rich men sought her out because she was so beautiful. She managed to get Amon into her bedroom a couple of times but he never committed more than that. She was always the one chasing him and offering herself to him. Amon will not play to her hand unless he was desperate. She wished she could just give up her obsession towards him. He was downright rude to her at times, making it clear that she was only his toy. Many men would beg for the slightest bit of Cherry's attention but not Amon.

"It's been a while Amon? What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much" Amon responded. He did not even bother to look up her. He knew what she wanted and he was not in the mood but maybe he will play her stupid game. He needed to release his tension that had built up because of Robin.

Cherry pouted her full lips together, she knew she was looking good that night and Amon had a little liquor in him. If she just bend over a little to give Amon a peek of her cleavage, she might just get lucky. She proceeded to lean forward towards Amon.

"So Amon, feeling lonely tonight?"

Amon glanced up and noticed "Perhaps" He stood up and left money for his bill.

"Let's go" Amon walked past her.

Cherry nearly had to run to catch up with Amon. He held the door open for her and they proceeded to her apartment. Amon was always her favorite. He was so physical and just like animals they had sex repeatedly that night. She woke up the next morning alone. Amon never stayed the night to hold her. She was just there to facilitate his needs. She wanted more from him, but she will take what attention he throws her way. After all, he was very generous to her. He had introduced her to many important people. She was a successful model because Amon helped her with his connections. He had given her an expensive car, jewelry, and clothing. He gave her material things. Amon had very expensive taste. Amon's gifts to her were priceless. She only wished he gave a little of himself to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amon woke up late the next day; He was exhausted from his all night rendezvous with Cherry. Every time he spent a night with her, he always regretted it the next day. Deep down in the pit of his stomach, he hated using her. However, he knew that he did not love her. She was nice to look at but that was all.

Robin arrived at the office bright and early. She had stop at the break room to get some coffee. Everyone was there already, either gossiping or hanging out. They all stop to stare at her when she walked in. She gave a half smile and nodded to all the faces. She made her way to the coffee pot. As soon as Robin left the room, everyone resumed the conversation about Robin.

"I think she is related to Amon in a long distance cousin type relationship" A blonde commented

"No she is more like long lost sister to Amon" Dojima offered

Everyone drew closer to her

"She is Father Juliano's Grand daughter, you know that priest that took care of Amon when his parents died. He is now –I'm guess- paying back the favor" Dojima beamed

Sakaki walked in and heard Dojima. He pulled her aside.

"Dojima, Stop gossiping about Robin, She is untouchable. Amon, will have your job if he even hears you talking about that girl. He made it clear to all of us that she can walk on water."

Sakaki was secretly having an affair with the talkative intern and he did not want anything to happen to Dojima. He would not be able to save her job, much less his own. Office affairs were constantly happening and even though he was much against it, he could not help it with Dojima.

Robin got into her office and looked through all her e-mails. She had asked if Amon was in when she passed his secretary but she just replied "no" without offering anymore. Robin was secretly dejected. She started on the various projects that Karasuma had thrown on her desk. All were easy and she did them right away. She kept her office open eyeing the elevator from across the room to see if Amon had arrived yet. She noticed many of the other men staring at her every time they passed by. She noticed it was nearing lunchtime. She stood up and decided to go to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria line was long. She saw Dojima from the middle of line and Dojima waved at her. Robin waved back and smiled. She noticed how popular Dojima was. Dojima had a perky personality and everyone liked being around her. Robin started to sigh; her stomach was making odd noises. She wished the line were shorter. She felt a slight tap on her left side; she turned to see who it was.

"Amon" a smile quickly formed on her lips. "How long have you been behind me?"

"Just now, Come... we will eat downs stairs. Way faster."

He grabbed her arm to pull her towards the elevator. Robin let him.

She noticed the looks that she was now getting. Amon never stepped in the lunchroom with commoners. By this time, everyone already had heard about Robin, the privileged one. All the women were envious of the beautiful green-eyed dark blond.

The elevator flew open, Sakaki, Touko, and Karasuma walked out. They were surprised to see Amon.

"Amon, I thought you took the day off" Sakaki questioned

"No, just woke up late" Amon answered

"Did you eat lunch here?" Touko asked curiously

"NO. I came here to fetch Robin. We will be eating lunch at Harry's." Amon stepped into the elevator and Robin followed. She can feel the glare Touko had given her.

"How was your morning Robin" He asked

"Busy" she answered him back

She stayed in her office most the morning because she knew that people were gossiping about her, she was not used to some of the rudeness that people had showed towards her. Only Dojima and another intern Michael had shown her some kindness. Her boss acted indifferent towards her. Touko did not even bother socializing with her. She did not want to complain to Amon. After all, she needed this job.

"I got several e-mails from Sakaki and Karasuma saying that you're doing a great job"

"Really" Robin blushed and smiled up at Amon.

They did not wait for their food long. Amon liked Robin's company. She was quiet and not overly dramatic. Amon hated to talk and oddly enough, Robin seemed content with the silence. He noticed that Robin liked staring around and watching people. He did the opposite; he ignored everyone but was still well aware of his surrounding. Robin glanced down at her watch. It was nearing an hour that she had been gone. She looked up at Amon with panic in her eyes.

"Amon, I will be late, I only have an hour lunch"

Amon chuckled at this; he thought she had something more pressing bothering her.

"Your with me, Robin. Even though you are technically under Miho, Sakaki, and Touko, they will not question your tardiness because you're with me...relax"

"But Amon, I don't want you to show me any favoritism, it's not fair" Robin told him with pouted lips

Amon had to control himself from wanting to jump over the table to kiss Robin. She is a teenager he kept shouting to himself. The familiar tension he was feeling was starting to creep in. It is a good thing that Robin did not know how her innocent pout of was affecting him.

"Life's not fair Robin" Amon offered back

"Don't get me wrong Amon. I am extremely grateful for everything you have done for me. I should not be so blatant with the extra privileges that you offer me. Professionally, I will not be taken seriously" Robin looked at him with pleading eyes and she pouted her lips ever so lightly. A wisp of her hair gently fell over one of her eyes.

Amon could not resist, his hands reached over to gently brushed the hair the fell over Robins eye and tucked it behind her ears. He stroked her cheeks ever so lightly before returning his hands back to his side. Robin gave him a half smile.

She was pleasantly surprised with Amon's gesture and he managed to fluster her enough to drop the subject.

They stood up and went on their way. She noticed that Amon was walking with her with even pace. He was always walking ahead of her. In fact, he did this to everyone, yet he was actually walking besides her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amon personally escorted her to her office when they came back from Lunch.

She continued to work the rest of the afternoon.

Amon did the same. Amon worked the rest of the day and lost track of time. He finally looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 4:00 already. His secretary tapped at his door and peeked in to wave goodnight. Amon told her to keep his door open. He wanted to see if can catch a glimpse of Robin when she leaves. Amon did not have to wait long. He saw her walking towards the elevator in deep conversation with a fellow intern just 2 years older. He could tell this boy was enjoying the attention Robin was giving him. Amon somehow felt a pinged of jealousy. He instantly reprimanded himself, why would he get jealous of a mere 20-year-old intern that looked like a geek. It bothered him that maybe Robin liked boys like that. Not overly flashy and but very intellectually looking. He was also probably as poor as Robin judging from his attire. Robin could not help sneak a peek towards Amon's door since it was wide open. Her eyes instantly met hers as if he was waiting for her to glance over.

"Excuse me Michael, why don't you go ahead" Robin had told him

"Oh, yes of course" Michael croaked back. He saw the direction Robin was looking at. He entered the elevator. He wished Robin looked at him as she looks at Mr. Masawi. He knew had no chance with her. She was the first beautiful girl that actually really befriended him and he noticed that she was interested in someone he obviously cannot compete with.

Amon straightened up when he saw Robin going towards his office door. He sat there like a dog in heat waiting for an opportunity to pounce on Robin.

"Hello Amon" "Staying late tonight?"

"Yes, I got some catching up to do since I played hooky this morning"

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight, with me and my grandfather" Robin asked shyly. "I'm cooking some steaks and pasta" Robin tried enticing him

"Um, sure why not" Amon did not need any encouragement. He liked spending time with Father Juliano and he like the fact that he will have a homemade meal.

Amon grew up eating at restaurants. None of his girlfriends ever cooked for him. They were all useless socialites that would rather eat out. He knew if he was ever lucky enough to marry Robin, that she would cook him meals everyday.

Robin hurried out to go to the local food mart so she can make a special meal for Amon. She has 2 hours to prepare it and try to look nice at the same time.

Father Juliano was please to see how happy Robin was that Amon was going to have dinner with them. She was in the kitchen slaving away. Robin lost track of time and jump towards her room when she heard the doorbell. She quickly took a shower and put a fresh pair pants and shirt. Her hair was damp but it would have to do. She peaked out to see Father Juliano and Amon chuckling together about something. She noticed Amon was in a casual khaki pant and just a plain black T-shirt that fitted him quite nicely. She could tell that underneath the shirt that he has a nice body. She sighed, Amon was really nice to look at, and she can probably stay here and watch him all night.

She finally came out. "Hello Amon, she bowed to him in front of her grandfather" Amon smiled at her.

"Excuse me, I will set the table so we can eat" she informed them

Amon ate like a pig. He hardly talked and was busy trying out everything Robin had cooked. He was genuinely satisfied after the meal.

"Robin, your amazing" "You have talent of a chef" Amon had complimented.

"Thank you" she smiled to herself knowing that she scored brownie points.

She cleared the table and washed the dishes while Amon and her grandfather resumed their conversation. When she was done, she came into the room and took a seat right next to Amon so she can watch TV. She noticed how close he was to her.

"Robin" he turned towards her "Would you like to catch a movie?"

Robin did not answer right away; she thought she heard wrong or she was having a daydream attack. Amon asked her again; this time he moved his face closer to hers.

"Robin" "Do you want to see a movie?"

"UH" she looked at her grandfather for approval. She noticed the big smile on his face and the big nod he was giving her.

"Robin, please answer the man, it is rude to keep a gentleman waiting"

"Sorry, Amon. Of course I want to see a movie with you... right?" She questioned him still thinking she might be mistaken.

"Well let's go" Amon stood up and bowed to her grandfather

"Have a good time, Robin don't worry about getting in late"

"Yes, grandfather" Robin stood up, she felt giddy

"Can we walk to the theater?" It is only a couple of blocks away and it is a nice night out.

"Sure, why not" Amon agreed

Robin loved to walk. They were in the heart of the downtown district and she loved peeking in the windows of all the fancy shops. The building they worked in connected to a huge mall and a movie theater. She never went into the mall and they would have to go through it to get to the Movie Theater.

There walk was a quiet one and they were both content in not having to talk. Robin would look at the shops they pass by. Amon just walked with her leisurely pace. Robin looked at everything with such interest and wonder. She was like a baby seeing life with such innocence. Amon knew he was well on his way with falling in love with her. He wished the gap in their age difference were closer. It was not uncommon for a guy as rich and powerful, as he is to have a younger woman. It was very common practice. However, Robin was still innocent and probably does not see him in the way he sees her.

He glanced down at her. He had ask Father Juliano if he can ask Robin out. Father Juliano had approved. Father Juliano had faith that Amon would never use Robin. He heard of Amon's reputation with women but he somehow knew that it he would not treat her like them. Amon told him that he would never hurt Robin intentionally.

They arrived in the mall. Robin was awed. There must be at least a hundred stores in the mall. Her eyes wandered everywhere. Amon gently grabbed her hand to pull her in the direction of the theater. She started blushing at the close physical contact. They were in front of the theater and he turned to her.

"Robin, what would you like to watch?" She was trying to remember some of the commercials on TV. "Spiderman 2" She whispered Amon smiled down at her "of course"

Amon went to get her snacks while she waited for him off the side.

She was looking around when she heard a familiar voice.

"Robin, is that you" She looked up to see Dojima and behind her was Sakaki. Sakaki redden when he saw Robin.

"Hi Dojima, Mr. Sakaki" Robin acknowledged them

"Are you here by yourself" "or perhaps with a boyfriend" Dojima arched her eyebrow and smiled at Robin

"I'm with..." Robin did not finish her sentence when she saw Amon walking towards them. Amon handed Robin her soda and candy bar.

"Sakaki, Dojima" Amon acknowledge them

"Come Robin... the movie is about to begin" Amon grabbed her wrist as Robin gave an apologetic smile to the two lovers

"I'll see you guys later"

Dojima turned to Sakaki "Ugh! Amon is such a rude bastard. How can you kiss his ass every day?"

"Dojima, you just have to get use to it. He isn't the most pleasant man but he is very partial and when you get on his good side, he is quite giving"

"He bailed me out of a some of the ugliest situations without making me feel any obligations to repay him in anyway."

"What do you make out of that whole scene?" Dojima inquired

"I don't know, I've seen the women Amon have gone out with and I know he would never take them out to a movie. Maybe, it is all-innocent between the two. He probably is just showing Robin around town since she is new here and she really had not had a chance to make any friends. He is probably baby sitting her" Sakaki had rationalized to Dojima

"Hmmm. I guess." Dojima shrugged "Lets go and watch our movie"

Robin and Amon found a seat towards the back. "Knowing Dojima, she will be gossiping about this at work tomorrow" Amon had told her

"Amon, the office thinks I'm some sort of relative, besides Dojima is not malicious like that" Robin replied

Amon chuckled "Wow, Father Juliano was right. You believe there is goodness in everyone"

Robin pouted her lips and looked up at Amon "What's wrong with that?" she challenged

Amon wanted to bend over and give her kiss at that moment but the lights dimmed and the movie started. Amon whispered into Robin's ears, "I never said anything was wrong"

Before Robin could reply, Amon put his finger on her lips and shushed her. She gave him an angry glare and Amon just chuckled.

Robin started to smile. Amon was just teasing her. She sat back and leaned her head nearer towards his shoulders and Amon proceeded to move closer to her so their arms were touching. Robin likes being with Amon. She was never around many men but he made her feel comfortable.

The movie was full of action and romance. She liked it. This was the first time she ever seen a movie, in such a big screen. The movie was loud and a couple of times had startled her.

After the movie was over, they headed out into the mall. They strolled around the mall. Amon had taken her hand and was holding it while they walked. She smiled to herself. Maybe he is afraid he will loose me in the mall. She thought to herself. It was nearing 9:00 o'clock and the nightlife in Tokyo was just starting. They were many people still walking around in and out of the mall. Tokyo was lively city that never sleeps. Robin noticed an ice cream shop and unconsciously stirred towards that direction.

"Amon, I want some ice-cream" she glanced up at him with a shy smile

She would never dream of asking so boldly for something. It was her weakness; she loved chocolate chip cookie doe or mocha. Coffee and Ice- cream were her passion.

"Ice-cream sounds good Robin, Good call"

They both sat down near a fountain to eat their ice cream. Amon had gotten a shake while Robin had two large scoops on a waffle cone. The ice cream looked so big in her tiny hand.

"Amon, do you go out like this every night?" Robin asked him

"No, I usually go out to Harry's for dinner and a drink or I go to the gym to work out or to the local Do-jang to spar and sometimes my nights are busy because I entertain my business associates. I also travel a lot to prospect new business. I own some beach resorts along the south end of Japan and occasionally I travel there to make sure that everything is running fine" Amon had told her

"Wow, you actual own resorts on the beach. That must be fun" Robin commented

"Well, maybe on my next visit to a resort, you can come with me. But I warn you, it would be at least a 3 day weekend" Amon told her. Robin looked at him with excitement in her eyes

"I would love to go, I remember going to the beach when I was young, it was so much fun"

Amon looked at Robin, he felt bad that she never got a chance to experience just the little joys of life that he took for granted. He could easily give her the world at her feet if she asked. However, she was not like his other girl friends that expected him to always throw money their way. Robin was not hard to satisfy. She was always so thankful. Amon looked at his watch. It was nearing 10:00 o'clock already.

"Come Robin, We better head back" he told her

Robin did not want their moment together to end. She sighed loudly when she got up. Amon gave her an amused look.

"Don't worry Robin, this will not be the last time you will be out. When you start going to school, you will meet so many other kids and you will do many fun things that girls your age do" Amon assured her

"But I like being with you." she innocently told him.

A smile crept up his lips. "The feeling is mutual,"

They strolled back toward her house. She turned to face Amon when they reached her porch. They both stood there and just stared at each other. An awkward silence feel between them. Amon made the first move. He took hold of Robins chin and he bent down and gave her the softest kiss on her mouth. He whispered in her ear a goodnight and left toward his car. Robin watched him go with dreamy eyes. His kiss was so light. Robin walked in her house. She was thankful her grandfather was not awake. She wanted to cherish the moment to herself. It her first kiss even though it was innocent. Next time she would be ready for it.

Amon scurried back to the safety of his car. It took all of his control to be a gentleman to Robin. He felt so dirty. The things that went through his head while kissing her. He was a grown man, not exposed to virginal relationships. He knew Robin would not just go to bed with him or beg for sex like some of the women he dated. He chuckled aloud at the thought of Robin turning him down and giving him every excuse not to lay with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next couple of days, Robin has gotten used to working there. Every morning she would get good morning e-mail from Amon. Amon was busy the rest of the week with board meetings and out of town clients. He saw Robin only in passing. Occasionally, they would talk to each other by e-mail. She would e- mail Amon with her observance of office politics and he would burst out loud laughing. His secretary had noticed that Amon had been in a better mood since Robin started working here. She had manage to humanize the impenetrable armor that Amon had built around himself. She noticed that he always bought Robin a fresh cup of coffee from Starbucks every morning.

It was the last day of the week. Everyone was busy on Fridays. By 4:00, Robin started cleaning and straightening up her work so she can go home. She heard a light tap at her door and she turned around to find Amon.

"Hi" She beamed at him.

"What are you doing tonight? Amon had asked

"I was going to cook Grandpa dinner and then watch a scary movie on TV" she informed him

"After you cook dinner for Father Juliano, get dress and I will take you out to dinner" Amon told her That's if you want" Amon added.

"Yes, that sounds good" Robin nodded excitedly.

They proceeded to walk out together. "Would 8:00 be okay?" Amon asked

Robin nodded.

She noticed Miho, Touko, and Sakaki waiting for the elevator. Amon muttered under his breath so only she can hear "Oh great, the Three Musketeers"

Robin couldn't help but smile. Touko was the first to greet them

"Hey Amon, leaving for the day?"

Amon didn't reply.

"Do you want to join us at Harry's for some drinks" Sakaki had asked him

"No." Amon replied.

"How about you Robin?'' Sakaki asked

"Thanks, but I have to run home and prepare dinner for my grandfather"

Touko scrunched her nose and replied sarcastically "How fun"

Robin disregarded her sarcasm. The elevator arrived and they all started to pile in. Amon grabbed Robins hand and pulled her back . The other elevator had opened up and was empty. Amon pointed towards it. "Come Robin lets take this one"

Robin waved good bye with her free hand to the three as Amon proceeded to take her in the other elevator. The three co-workers looked at them with shock in their eye.

Both doors closed. "I can't believe what Amon just did" Touko shook her head in disbelief

"What do you think that was all about" she asked

"Apparently Amon doesn't want to ride the elevator with us" Sakaki replied

"Are you stupid" Touko glared at him "He wanted to be with Robin alone, Stupid"

Miho cut in "Ok KIDS no more. Lets enjoy a nice round of drinks together and maybe we will all be drunk enough for Karaoke tonight"

Amon and Robin parted ways when they got out of the building. Amon lived across the street from the office. Robin started her walk towards the house. She quickly got home and started fixing dinner. She told her Grandfather that Amon will take her out to dinner. Her grandfather told her that he would be at Bingo night at the church anyway. Her Grandfather was always busy at night with church functions that left them to only to have dinner together. In the weekends, her grandfather was busy with church ceremonies. She was beginning to worry about her grandfather. He was always going to the doctors for appointments. He took many pills she thought.

She was left to fend for herself most of the time. She would go visit the local hospitals and volunteer her time to help. Sometimes she would go to the orphanage to help with the kids. She loved kids. She did not really socialize and did anything else. She took her bath. She was busy looking in her closet for something to where. "She had nothing" "She had dress she wore at Christmas but it was childish looking. Next week when she gets paid, she will have to go shopping. She heard the doorbell ring. She looked up at the clock; it was only 7:00. She knew her grandfather had left already. It must be one of the Sisters from the convent looking for grandfather.

She opened the door and it was Amon holding a couple of boxes. Amon looked at her standing there with her bathrobe on and her hair damped. Robin quickly hid herself behind the door. "Come on in Amon, let me throw on some clothes" Robin went flying in her room. What is he doing here; I have an hour she thought. She threw on some sweats and came out.

"I thought I had an hour" She looked at him accusingly

"You do, here" Amon handed her the box

"For me" She took it out of his hand and opened it up. She took out an evening dress. It was black and shorter in length then she would usually wear... but it was beautiful.

"Amon, I can wear this tonight" She beamed at him.

"Yes, I figured you really don't have many clothes" "Maybe tomorrow I will take you shopping" Amon offered

"I can't go shopping until next week" Robin informed him

Amon arched his eyebrow questionably "why not"

"I don't get paid until next week...remember" she told him

"Robin, pay attention to what I just said. I will take you shopping. That means I pay" Amon told her

Robin was about to protest when he cut her off "You have only a couple minutes to get dress, the clock is ticking" He reminded her.

Robin dropped the subject she took the dress and stood up. She knew better than to argue with Amon. Amon was one of those men that needed to have the final say in everything. She crossed over to where Amon was sitting. She kneeled down in front of him so they can be eye level. Amon gulped down the air that was stuck in his throat. What the hell is she up to, he thought. Robin put the dress down and gently touched the sides of Amon's face with her tiny hands. She leaned forward and gave Amon a kiss on his cheeks "Thank you, Amon" She whispered in his ears. Before Amon could react. She quickly stood up, grabbed her dress, and headed toward her room. Amon's cheeks started burning. Robin walked in her room with a victorious smile, she saw the shock look on Amon's face, and she had managed to make him blush.

The dress fitted her nicely. It showed her feminine curve. She fixed her hair and wore it straight and off her face. She wore the slightest bit of make up. She came out and Amon looked up at her. Amon eyes widened with satisfaction. He knew she would be stunning in the dress.

Amon walked toward her and grabbed both of her hands. He looked up and down at her with a smile.

"You are beautiful Ms. Sena" He complimented her

Robin blushed. "Thank you"

He handed an evening purse, a pair of shoes, and two more boxes. Amon was good at guessing Robin's size. He managed to guess it right.

Robin stared at them. "What is in the boxes?" she inquired.

"Just open it" Amon asked her

Robin fumbled first box open. It was a polish thin necklace of white gold and a one-carat diamond pendant. The other box was a set of earrings that match. Robin looked up at Amon and was speechless. She was hoping they were not real because she would be too nervous to lose them.

"Amon, did you go shopping after work for all this?" "It's all too much" Robin looked at him

"No, I went yesterday" He told her.

"I should just wear a sign saying thank you Amon" she told him

Amon and her burst out laughing, little did Robin know Amon spent at least her year's salary on her jewelry alone. She probably didn't have any idea that her dress and shoes were all designer clothing from exclusive shops.

They left out of the house. They walk to Amon's black Ferari. He gunned up the engine and drove away to the restaurant. The restaurant was a very expensive haughty restaurant. Amon was a frequent guest. He never needed reservation. They were seated right away. She leaned over to Amon.

"Can you order for me, I like seafood and pasta" She told him. Amon nodded

They were in the midst of Japan's richest socialites. Everyone in the room was important. Robin felt out place and Amon knew it.

"Robin, after dinner, we will go to the Opera ok" He told her Robin's face lit up

"Really, I love the opera"

"Good, so do I" he agreed they were enjoying their dinner silently.

"Well, Well, Well" She heard a high-pitched female voice

Robin looked up to see a beautiful tall slim but curvy female. She had long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Very red lips. It occurred to Robin that this girl was the same girl she had seen in many of Dojima's fashion magazines. Dojima would let Robin borrow them at lunchtime when she ate at the cafeteria.

She laid her hands on the shoulder of Amon's chair and looked at down at him alluringly.

"Amon, it's nice to see you out, you're looking mighty fine" She eyed him

She turned to Robin and asked Amon "Who's the little girl Amon"

Amon flinched and glared at her, but he managed to remain in control. He will not let Cherry ruin his evening.

"Robin Sena, this Cherry Maru. She is an acquaintance of mine"

"That's a nice description of our relationship" Cherry had arched an eyebrow. Robin nodded to her. A nice looking gentleman appeared next to Cherry. He acknowledges Amon in traditional Japanese fashion.

"Amon, how nice to see you again." He greeted

"Robin, this is Sonny Chibo, a childhood friend" Sonny gave an appreciative look towards Robin.

"Robin, is an intern for my company. Father Juliano's grand daughter" Amon mentioned to Sonny

"Quite lovely, I know your Grandfather. He is an important pillar of society here in Tokyo"

Sonny knew Amon from childhood and both of them ran around the same circles together. Sonny was a good-looking man. He had soft brown hair and nice puppy brown eyes. He was not as stunning as Amon, but he still turned girls heads. He was rich and a rising political figure in Japan. He kept friendly ties with Amon so he can move up the social enchalon. He just started dating Cherry. He knew the past between his girlfriend and Amon. He knew Cherry was in love with Amon, but he did not care. He came to a realization that all women always fell for Amon. He looked at Robin, yes very beautiful he thought. She had an aura of innocence and pureness. A complete end of a pendulum.

He grabbed Cherry's elbow and gave it a little squeeze "We must get going, nice to meet you Robin. Amon, I will set up a meeting with you about the cherry blossom festival" He mentioned

"Hai" Amon nodded to them

Sonny led Cherry away from the table. He gave her a warning glare when she was about to protest.

"Was she a ex girlfriend of yours?" Robin asked him innocently

Amon was speechless; he really could not deny it.

"Sort of, it was nothing serious" he told her

"She is a stunning" Robin complimented her

"I guess" Amon added

"Do you have a current girlfriend?" Robin questioned him.

She tried to be non-chalant with her prying question. Deep down she was prepping herself up to be disappointed. Amon eyed her.

"Of course not Robin"

"One more question then" a smile crept on her lips Amon nodded to her

"Are you taking me out only out of obligation to my grandfather" Robin's fingers were crossed awaiting Amon's answer

"No Robin. I am taking you out like this in hopes that you might start liking me" Amon surprised her

"Oh, so you don't think I'm too young for you" Robin looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Unfortunately, Our age difference does bother me. I am much more experienced than you when it comes to relationships"

"Your right, I had no past relationship" She admitted "In fact yesterday was the first time I was ever kissed. As innocent as it was" Amon smiled at her.

He wanted himself to be the first experience for everything to Robin. "Robin, I won't rush you into anything. I genuinely like spending time with you" Amon told her

Robin nodded to him. At least she knows now that he had a romantic interest in her. To her Amon was perfect. She did not care of the age or experience difference. She was eighteen and is already maturing sexually. Sex was never discussed in the convent. She knew only about sex by watching movies that she was not suppose to on TV. However, she knew her body reacted everytime she thought of Amon. She thought to herself that she could not be a virgin forever. Now a days sex was not taboo to society. It was common for couples to have sex before marriage.

The opera was great. She cried towards the end. It was a love story with tragic ending. They made their way out. It was already late and they headed towards her house. Amon walked her out to her front porch. She stood there stiff and she did not move. She was hoping Amon would give her a kiss again.

He faced her "Tomorrow, will you be busy?"

"No" Robin answered right away. "I will pick you up around noon, we will go shopping and I will take you to my family estate outside of town. We can go horseback riding"

"Ok" Robin replied

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Robin moved closer as Amon bent down to give her an innocent kiss on her lips. Robin grew bold and pulled Amon back to her when he was about to leave. Robin was fighting the rebellion that was battling in her head. Should she be that good catholic girl and walk away. In the end, she felt oddly enough to fight the urge to be always good. This is her chance to start becoming a regular woman. She wanted to know what girls her age knew about sex. She tiptoed up to him and leaned forward and gently whispered just a few inches from his lips "Can I have a real kiss" She asked boldly

Amon took a gulp and was completely shock at Robin's request. He was about to explain to Robin why he could not kiss her that way but he also lost his battle to be a gentleman. He gave in to his desires. Amon bent over and grabs the side of her face and proceeded to kiss her again. This time Amon pried Robin's mouth open with his tongue. He glided his tongue into her mouth. He made contact with her inexperience tongue. Robin felt the excitement shoot down on her body. She started feeling herself warm up. The new sensation was driving her crazy. She moved herself closer to Amon so she can have a deeper kiss. Amon had wrapped his arms around her little waste to pull her closer. He can feel his loin stiffening up. He wondered if Robin can feel it too since her belly was pressed up against him. She let out a small moan when Amon started kissing her neck and ears. He finally made his way back onto her lips, gave her a final kiss, and broke away. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes could temp him to lose his control all together but then he realize where they were.

"I better get going" He explained to her "afterall we are on church grounds" he whispered in her ears. She gave him one of her famous pouting expression.

She sighed loudly "I guess. I will see you tomorrow" He gave her one last kiss on her forehead and then headed towards his car.

Robin could not sleep that night. She wanted to be held by Amon. She dreamed about him in an unladylike way. She woke up the next morning and headed to church. She was going make sure she goes into confession to unburden the guilt she felt with all her naughty thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amon picked Robin up exactly at lunchtime. They proceeded to Harry's first to eat lunch. They went in to the mallafter they ate. Amon took her in an exclusive shop.

"Mr. Masawi. So nice to have you here."

"Hello Jane, This is a very good friend mine, can you measure her. She will need a whole new wardrobe of clothes."

Amon turned to Robin "Robin, Jane will take care of you, whatever you want, you get ok. I will be back in an hour."

Robin nodded shyly.

The girl was super friendly. "Are you lucky, or what" Jane had told her "Mr. Masawi is one of the most sought after bachelor in Japan. Are you his girlfriend?"

Robin shook her head. "No, he is a close family friend."

"Mr. Masawi is like royalty here in Japan. Where are you from"

"I am from Italy" Robin shyly answered back as she followed Jane around the store.

Jane and Robin had talked and shopped the whole hour. When Amon got back, Robin was already done. He noticed Robin was wearing a halter top and some capri jeans. He looked at the bags of clothes. He could tell Robin was not a shopper. Any of his other girlfriends would walk out with 5 times as much.

"Robin, you didn't even put a dent on my credit here, why don't pick out some more stuff."

Robin gave him a half smile. "I am new at this Amon. I will need practice, it so hard to shop when there is so many choices."

Amon chuckled. "Ah well, you are welcome to come here anytime and run my credit up the roof. Let's get going."

It was a 20 minute drive outside the city. They drove up to a gated drive way. The gates opened up as soon as Amon's car was near. The grounds well kept. There were large sculptures and fountains sprawling all around the formal garden. He had many nice beautiful Sakura Trees, Maples, and Cherry Blossoms everywhere. His house was huge. It was a very large house with tall pillars. It was a mansion. Amon informed her that he had at least 40 acres of land and he owned the beachfront in the back. He had a golf course, tennis court, and a riding trail. A Butler that took care of the Estate greeted them. His name was Charles. He wife Alice was also an employee. They were a couple in their late 40's. They bowed to both of them and smiled at Robin.

"Hello, Mr. Masawi" Amon nodded at the two

"This is Ms. Sena, Granddaughter of Father Juliano"

"Hello, nice to meet you" Robin returned their bow.

The two employees had secretly smiled to themselves. Amon never invited women over his house. This was a first for them. He threw lavish parties but not a one on one.

Amon led her into the house. He showed her around to the main rooms. He had a west wing and an east wing. There were over 40 rooms in the house. He had a large library which Robin squealed with joy when she saw it. Strewn throughout the house were very expensive paintings and sculptures. She looked at everything with such zest and excitement. Amon had a large swimming pool with a waterfall. He had also a large Jacuzzi. The swimming pool looked out into the beachfront. His house was like a little resort. He led her to his stables. He had at least six horses.

Robin asked Amon excitedly "Can we ride now?"

"Yes"

"You can ride this mare. Her name is Honey" Amon took out his horse.

His horse was a very large, menacing looking black stallion he called Orbo.

Amon placed Robin on the mare and he got on his horse. Amon took the reins of her horse and started to lead them. Amon showed her his whole estate and they proceeded to go down to the beach. Amon and Robin got off their horses and sat on the sand. Robin took her shoes out and dug her feet in the sand. It felt so nice and cool on her feet.

"This is paradise, I have found Eden" Robin laid down and looked up at the sky. It was a nice day out. Not hot but not cold with just a touch of wind. The waves in the ocean were small and she can see some boats riding around. Amon had a very large yacht attached to a pier.

"Do you want to ride Robin" Amon asked her.

"Yes" she agreed right away. Amon called to his butler on his cell to retrieve the horses while they had gone to the pier to get into the Yacht. The sea was so beautiful. She never rode in a Yacht before. Amon set the boat on automatic sail.

He came over to where Robin was. Robin was looking over the sea. It was starting to get chilly. She started to get goosebumps. Amon noticed and reached over to Robin and proceeded to wrap his arms around her. He whispered in her hair.

"Are you cold" Robin nodded, She felt warm pressed up against Amon chest. He was so much taller than she was. How she wished this moment would last forever. Amon was so gently to her. She loved the gentle side he showed to her. How she wished everyone knew Amon's gentle side. Everyone at the job called him Mr. Icicles or Mr. Freeze. Nevertheless, he was not like that to her.

She looked up at him. Amon was staring back at her. Amon bent over and brushed his lips on hers. He gently guided his tongue to part her mouth open. Robin felt the same sensation as she did last night. She felt weak in the knees as Amon and her moved into a deeper kiss. Amon was the first to tear away.

"Robin, we better head back. Come you can help me stir the wheels" Robin was a little disappointed and she had shown it in her face. She wanted the kiss to last a little longer. He led her to the wheels and showed her how to stir. His body was press right up against her back and she was in between the wheels and Amon. She purposely leaned back so they can have full physically contact. Amon thought his body would not be able to take it any longer. He desired Robin like a man in heat. He was so use to just being able to have sex with any women he wanted. However, Robin was different. He will need to take plenty of cold showers when they get back to his house.

Alice had food ready to eat as soon as they walked in the house. It was already dinnertime. They were both hunger and ate in silence outside the patio.

"I will have to bring a bathing suit next time you invite me over" She told Amon

"I want to try your Jacuzzi" she smiled

"Actually, Robin you can try it now if you want. You can wear one my long shirt over your underwear" he told her with a smirk.

Robin thought about it. "I guess I can"

They finished their food. Amon gave her a long dark shirt for her to put on. He resisted the urge to give her one of his white shirt.

Robin put on Amon's shirt, which fell down to her knees. It covered her up quite well. She walked out to the pool area where Amon was already sitting in the tub with his eyes close. Robin felt herself blush. Amon had no shirt on and she was pleased to see how beautifully his body was. He was well chiseled like a Greek god statue. Amon opened his eyes to catch Robin staring at him.

"Hey, come on in" he invited

Robin somehow felt self-conscious. She went in the Jacuzzi and shyly sat across Amon. The water was warm and bubbly. She looked away from Amon. It was dark outside but his patio had some dim lights everywhere. It was beautiful scenery. Never in a million years when she was in the convent could she imagine being here now with one of the richest man in all of Japan.

Amon smiled at Robin sudden shyness. Amon was so use to usually being in a Jacuzzi full of half naked women and fully unclothed. Yet, here he was sitting with an eighteen years old teenager with a shirt on down to her knees yet he still wanted to do her. He closed the distance between Robin and him.

He sat right next to her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Robin, relax into the water, it feels really good. Let the jet ease the tension out of your body"

"Hai" Robin kept staring at him.

How can she relax? She was well aware of Amon's perfect male form sitting right next to her. Nevertheless, Robin let the water relax her. She started feeling the bubble work their magic. She sighed loudly with content.

"This does feel good" Robin told him dreamily.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and Amon proceeded to pull her in closer so his arms rested along her neck and he gently stroked her shoulders. They sat there and just enjoyed each other's company.

They got out of the hot tub an hour later. "I better get you home"

Robin fell fast asleep on the drive back. Amon called Father Juliano asks him to open the door for him. He lifts Robin up bridal style out his car. Father Juliano had opened the door for Amon. Father Juliano pointed to Robin's room. Amon set Robin on her bed. He took her shoes off and placed the blanket over her. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. Amon unloaded the bags of clothes and placed by her closet. Amon looked around the tiny room. He felt sorry for Robin. She did not have anything as far as material possession. Yet, she never complained about the lack of material possession she has. She was even very happy.

Amon left feeling empty inside. He wanted to be with her all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Robin woke up in her bed. She wondered if she dreamed her date with Amon. She saw the bags of clothes that Amon had bought her and smiled. She got up and dressed for Church. She sat silently in the back of the church. The church members would smile at Robin when they pass by. Amon saw Robin in church; He went towards where she was sitting. Robin looked up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She smiled when she saw it was Amon. She slid over to make room for him to sit next to her. She liked that Amon is somewhat a churchgoer. After mass, Amon and Robin walked out together.

"Are you busy today?" Amon had asked her

Robin wished she could say no but it was her day to go to the orphanage to visit the kids.

"Yes, I have to pay a visit to the orphanage" Robin felt guilty

"I will be busy all week, this week. I will have to find time to see you at least once this week and maybe over the weekend we can do something together" He told her

Robin nodded

She glances at her watch and notice she was already running late. She leaned over to shyly give him a goodbye kiss on the cheeks. Amon smiled at her, offered his cheeks to her, and then kisses her forehead in return.

"I'll see you sometime this week… ok" Amon waved to her

Robin went through her daily duties for that Sunday. She daydreamed about Amon every chance she gets.

That night she noticed how pale her grandfather was.

"Grandfather, Are you ok" Robin asked with concern in her eyes.

"I will be okay child, I better retire early tonight" Father Juliano answered her. He had been feeling weaker by the day. He still could not find the heart to tell Robin that he is slowly dying of cancer. He was grateful that Amon had been occupying most of Robin's time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a slow week and she had not seen Amon at work. He was out on business trips or in meetings. Touko has been especially mean to her when it came to work. She made Robin redo reports and enter long tedious data entry. Robin didn't mind, but Touko also made her feel small and incompetent.

"Robin, this not good enough, I told you that I needed this an hour ago and you give me this" Touko was shouting at her

Robin wanted to shrink under the desk. Touko was verbally abusing her in front of everybody. She glances around and notices Michael's sympathetic eyes on her. She can see Dojima glare at Touko. Miho and Haruto were not around to witness this.

"I'm sorry Touko. I do not know what you want from me. I have worked as fast as I can" Robin offered

"Look Robin, I know your Amon's little pet. But you must at least try to do a half decent job"

"Touko!" Both the women turned around to see Amon standing behind them furious.

"What is going on?" Amon came between Touko and Robin

Robin glanced around to see her fellow co-workers in their cube hunch over pretending to work. Robin wanted to turn around and die.

Touko's face started to lose color when she looked up and met Amon's death stare "Nothing is going on, I am simply critiquing Robin's work" she quivered.

"Don't give me that bull, I saw and heard how you were berating her." Amon defended Robin

Robin intervened. "Amon" she gently tugged at his coat "Touko, is right. She was not satisfied with my work performance. She is just giving pointers on how to do a better job" Robin replied

She did not want to get Touko in trouble on her account. She has a very forgiving heart. She will just have to deal with Touko her own way.

Touko's eyes widened. She could not believe that this girl did not snitch on her.

"Can we please just drop this Amon" Robin pleaded in a low whisper

Amon looked at Robin confused. He was ready to scream at her to be more assertive and to defend herself. However, he saw the pleading eyes she was giving him.

"Come Robin, I want to talk to you in private" He grabbed her hand and led her down to her office. He told Lana his secretary that he is not to be disturbed.

Amon sat down on his chair. Robin gravitated towards Amon's window. She looked out. She could tell Amon wanted to shout at her for making him look like an idiot in front of Touko.

"Robin…why?" he asked her

Robin looked away from the window to stare at Amon

"Why What?"

"Why did you defend that Bitch?"

"I know Touko does not like me because of you Amon. I think she has a crush on you. I understand her and I will make it work"

Amon arched an eyebrow at her. He shook his head slightly. "Your too nice to a fault Robin. People will start taking advantage of your pure heart" Amon told her

He stood up and came over to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulder and sighed. "Ok, I let you fight your own battle Robin. I will trust you to stand your ground when you feel it's right"

Robin placed her hand on his cheeks. "Thank you Amon"

Amon leaned over and proceeded to give her a kiss. He could not help himself. He has not seen her all week and he actually missed her. He gently licked her lips open to stick his tongue into Robin's mouth. They got lost in the moment and continued kissing. Robin was the first to pull away.

"I missed you Robin. My intentions for bringing you in my office was not this, I swear" He told her

"I missed you too" She stared back at him. He was so handsome she wanted to melt.

"I better get back to work" She moved toward the door.

"Robin, Call your grandfather and tell him that you will spend time with me after work"

"Uh, I want to go home first and cook him some food and check up on him. He wasn't feeling well last night"

"I will drive you and I will wait for you until your done then" Amon admires the fact that Robin did not drop her regular chores for him. Robin seemed to be in full control of their relationship. Amon knew that whatever Robin wants, he would comply. She was his boss. He would never admit this to her.

Amon lifted the phone and called Touko. He proceeded to warn Touko that if she does not stop harassing Robin, He would promote Robin to vice presidency so she would not be able to harass her. He hung up the phone with a smile. Touko on the other hand was steaming hot. She could not stand Robin. She could not see why among was so bowled over by Robin.

Robin returned to her department with a smile on her face. Dojima followed her to her office

"So. What happened?"

Robin looked at her friend

"He just warned me not to let Touko boss me around like that"

"OH, I thought he got mad at you because you went against him by defending the Bitch" Dojima had told her.

"Amon, is very understanding, I told him that I fight my own battles" Robin told her

"I have never seen Amon so compliant with anyone. You are lucky Robin. I think he really likes you" Dojima walked out of her office.

As Amon promise, he came by her office to wait for her. He tapped on her door to get her attention.

"Let's go Robin" Robin started to straighten her office. She saw Amon talking to Sakaki and Miho. They were asking him to join them downstairs. Amon came over again

"Robin, it's been 5 minutes already" he sounded a little irritated

She looked up to smile at him, she was done straightening up

"I can't leave it messy Amon, besides we have plenty of time to get to my house. We are not on a schedule" She pouted to him

Amon just shook his head, if it was anyone else that kept him waiting he would of threw a furious tantrum. Nevertheless, with Robin he accepted that she was his boss when he was with her. "OK princess, you win" he muttered to her

Sakaki, Miho and Touko notice the interaction between the two. They can see the change in Amon facial features when ever he talked to Robin. They notice that he even joked around with her. In there lifetime with knowing Amon, he never had a sense of humor. He always broods and walks around with a stormy personality. Yet, he changed when she was around. They also noticed how sharp Robin's wardrobe has gotten. She had a Kate Spade bag and a Donna Koran skirt and Versace Blouse. Touko could not help but notice the sandals that Robin was wearing. She saw them at the mall the other day. She did not buy them because it was $150.00. She knew that Amon must take her shopping all the time. Robin probably had no idea how much money the clothes on her back were worth.

"We can go to a baseball game tomorrow. I own the team" Amon told Robin

"Really. I never really watch Baseball, In Italy it is Futbol (Soccer) that is very popular"

Sakaki joined there conversation "Don't we have a corporate booth" Sakaki asked

"Yes" Amon replied curtly

Sakaki hinted that he has not seen a game in so long.

"It sure hard to get tickets"

"Amon. Can Sakaki come too.You own the team" She inquired at him

Amon looked over at Sakaki and then at Robins face

"I guess the booth seats 10 people"

"Haruto, can you bring Dojima?" she asked excitedly

Amon rolled his eyes. He hated Dojima. Dojima was a brainless gossiper in his eyes.

"Miho, Touko, Can you guys come and you can bring a guest"

Amon looked Robin; there goes his plans to enjoy sometime alone with her.

"Robin, just invite the company" He told her

She playfully gave him a tug on his suit "Quit, making fun Amon"

Touko and Miho nodded to Robin that they would come. They could not miss an opportunity to see a free baseball game. Baseball was a very big sport to watch in Japan. Only the rich had the opportunities to watch games live. Touko was curious to see how close the two really are.

Robin quickly cooks her Grandfather some food while Amon was conversing with him. Her grandfather's color was to back to normal. Robin was relieved to see that he seemed much better.

"Father Juliano, I heard from Robin you are not feeling well" Amon had asked him with genuine concern.

"My health is failing. I am glad you are here to keep Robin's mind off me. She is much too young to be wasting her time trying to cater to me"

"But Father, I think she likes it, she likes taking care of you. When will you tell her" Amon asked

Father Juliano heaved a sigh "Soon, Amon, Soon. Let her enjoy life because she will have plenty of time to be sad." He told him with heavy eyes.

"Father Juliano, I want to ask you for Robin hand in marriage"

Father Juliano's eyes lit up "Amon, are you sure, you have only known her for such a short period of time?"

"I expect to have at least a year of engagement before we actually get married. I still don't know what she would say. But I want your approval before I pursue her any further"

"Amon, It honors me that you would even consider to ask for my permission. I know Robin is in love with you, I can tell. Of course I approve" He beamed at Amon "I will not tell Robin about our conversation"

It was a good hour before Robin came out of the kitchen. She laid the table out for her grandfather. She ran to her room to take a quick shower and dressed up. Amon told her that they were going to have dinner at Harry's and rent a movie. He was going to take her up to his penthouse so she can see it. She saw his Family Estate where Amon stays in the weekend but he really stays in his penthouse suite during the week.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
They walked into Harry's. She saw some her co-workers at the bar. Sakaki, Dojima, Touko and Miho were among them. They all were pretty loud and she can tell that Dojima was already tipsy. Amon didn't bother to even wave to them, while she waved at the group when they noticed that they were there to eat.  
  
Amon mentally noted that if any one of them came over he will have to pound that person. He gave a menacing glare to each one of them to warn them not to come by. Robin and Amon managed to eat a quiet dinner together. They were ready to get out when she noticed the model Cherry walk into the restaurant. Cherry walked straight up to them.  
  
"Hey Amon, I see the little teenager is still around" She eyed Robin up and down  
  
Amon ignored her "Come Robin - let's get out of here"  
  
Cherry stared at Amon with hurt eyes, she step in front of Robin  
  
"He will break your heart, you know" she looked at Robin with sadness in her eyes  
  
Amon was furious, he grab a hold of Cherry's shoulder and turned her around to face him "Do you want me to destroy your career, because I will" Amon challenged her "I will make sure of it" Amon's coldness pierce through Cherry's whole body.  
  
She suddenly felt scared. Cherry knew Amon can obliterate her career with one phone call. Amon could easily push her off the social ladder which she had clawed up to get to. Robin step in front of Amon.  
  
"Amon, it's ok" Robin turned Amon's face towards her and she saw his eyes turn gently as soon as he laid his eyes on her.  
  
Robin turned to Cherry. "I'm sorry that you feel that Amon have jilted you" "Amon has been kind to me every since I have met him and have not asked for anything in return" "He is very unselfish to me" Robin quietly informed  
  
Amon was about to warn Robin not to even bother but Robin turned around and grab his hand  
  
"Amon, I'm a grown women, I don't need your protection"  
  
Cherry was amazed and shocked. Robin was actually in control of the great Amon. Amon didn't budge, He sighed.  
  
"Fine, Robin... I will be at the bar, I need a drink" "I trust your judgement, If you want to hear what the SLUT has to say then so be it"  
  
Amon gave one more warning glare to Cherry in passing as he headed towards Sakaki, Miho, and Touko. Who by this time have had there mouth opened from shock. Cherry and Robin stared at each other. As fragile and frail this little teen seemed to be, she exhumed as much power as Amon. Cherry couldn't say anything, Amon will end her career if she took it further. Amazingly enough she knew that it was Robin that held Amon's heart. Cherry straightened herself up and walked away. Robin went to the bar. She went to where Amon was. Amon took a hold of her hand and faced her.  
  
"Robin, I never mislead anyone" "I say what is on my mind" "I would never hurt you Robin" Robin smiled at Amon "I know"  
  
The group looked onto the couple, they saw the sincerity of Amon. Touko and the other women couldn't help feel envy towards Robin. Amon would never show any affection toward anyone. Even when he was with a date, he never showed any form of affection especially in public. Yet, he is constantly showing Robin affection in public. Amon and Robin left out after Amon finished his drink. They went to rent a video to watch in Amon's penthouse.  
  
Amon's penthouse was equally stunning as his family estate. He lived on the top floor which had a breathtaking balcony and even a roof top garden full of exotic plants. He had a jacuzzi and a pool. His penthouse had two floors.  
  
"It's beautiful" Robin raved  
  
She ran all around the house and out the balcony, looking and picking things up and observing. Amon smiled at himself. He enjoyed seeing Robin so excited. He sat down and on his couch and put the movie in. He prepared the popcorn and soda and waited patiently for Robin to get done looking around.  
  
Robin finally came in from the balcony and took a seat next Amon.  
  
"Sorry, Amon" "I have never seen a place like this before" She beamed up at him.  
  
Amon dimmed the lights and he turned the movie on. Robin snuggled against him. He wrap one of his arms around her. The movie they rented was a Action film. They kept away from the mushy or any films that might have sexual content. He didn't want to feel ackward, when a sex scene pops up. Robin was content in snuggling up against Amon's hard body. She loved how he smelled. He smelled so masculine. She felt so safe and protected whenever she was with him.  
  
Towards the end of the movie she felt her eyes drooping and she snuggled closer to Amon. Amon knew Robin fell a sleep on him. Amon grabbed a toss pillow from the couch and laid over his lap and laid Robin's head on it. He stroke his fingers through her hair. He heard a sound of satisfaction from Robin. He hated to wake her up but it was nearing midnight and he had to get her home. He gently bent down to give her a kiss on hr lips. Her lips were so soft and full. He loved kissing her. He proceeded to stroke her jawline and robin let out a small moan. She opened her eyes to see Amon staring at her, Robin blushed. She could kick herself for falling asleep.  
  
She sat up. "Forgive me Amon, for dozing off' She looked at Amon, Amon had a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
He gave her kiss. She kissed him back. She leaned forward so she can be closer to him. She felt Amon's hands on her bare legs. He was stroking length of her legs. This was exciting Robin. Amon's hand was slowly creeping up her sides. He press her back closer to him. Amon proceeded to lift her up and placed her on his thighs. She was now sitting on him all the while they were kissing. Amon started kissing her neck and nibbling her ears. Robin never felt so much sensation. Her body was on fire. She just wanted to get closer to Amon's touches. Amon hands were riding up her thighs. Amon was trying to control himself but he couldn't help it. Robin wasn't making it easy for him to stop. He pulled Robins shirt up so he can feel some skin. This made Robin moan more. He was ready to just rip her clothes off and make love to her. But he knew better. He abruptly stop and sat Robin back on the couch. Robin made a noise of protest. He could see the disappointment in her eyes and her lips formed a pout.  
  
"Robin, we can't go any farther or you loose something that your not ready to give up" Amon told her tenderly  
  
"Don't I have a say in this" "Isn't apparent what I want Amon" Robin told him a little bit annoyed  
  
Amon looked her" Do you even know what could happen between the two of us, if we keep at it"  
  
Robin looked at him confused. She didn't know, she was inexperience when it came to sex. She just knew that it felt good when he was touching and kissing her. For once Robin was being selfish. She wanted to give in to the pleasure. The very pleasure that was instilled in her upbringing not to succumb to.  
  
"Amon, must we analyze everything" "Can't I enjoy some pleasures in life" "True, I don't really know what this would lead to, but it felt so good" She innocently admitted.  
  
Amon chuckled out loud.  
  
"Robin, Father Juliano would literally kill me if I take advantage of you in that way" "Let's get going before anything else happens"  
  
Robin gave a mischievous Smile "How about if I refuse" Amon looked at her, he can't believe Robin can be so seductive when she wants to. He was ready to say the hell with it and just take her their. But inside he knew he had to be the grown up.  
  
"Let's go, Robin" "You need your beauty sleep"  
  
"Amon, your impossible" Robin stood up. She straightened her attire.  
  
"Can we kiss one more time at least" she pouted  
  
Amon stepped towards her and kissed her mouth. Robin proceeded to open her mouth so she taste his sweet tongue. Robin moved closer and press her body against Amon. She can feel Amon's member on her belly. She rubbed herself against him and she put her hands through his long hair. She proceeded to stroke the base of his neck. Amon started to moan. He was kissing Robin with more passion. He started to kiss her neck and move lower to where her cleavage had begun. Robin arched her back to give Amon access to her chest. Amon reached for the strings that tied Robin's halter top together. He manage to pull string down so it fell off. Robin's breast were fully exposed for Amon to feast on. He lifted her up and pushed her back down on the sofa. Robin felt tingling sensation all over her body. Amon looked into her eyes. She can see the passion in his eyes. Amon's lips headed downward on Robin's body. He gave special attention to each breast. Robin's eye were closed and she felt feverish. Amon proceeded to hike her skirt and his hand reached up to Robin's underwear. He gently glided his fingers over the middle part of Robins underwear. Robin let out a slight moan. Amon rubbed her middle over her underwear. Robin was going crazy. Amon was teasing her. She wanted to feel his fingers on her skin. She spread her legs a little. Amon placed his finger in her under wear and proceeded to rub his fingers up and down her folds. Amon can feel her wetness. He inserted his finger in her womanhood. That's when he came into his senses. She was so tight. I can't take her this way, he thought. He was so lost in the moment that he had forgotten that Robin was a virgin. He stop cold and stood up so quickly he almost tripped and fell. Robin moaned out loud in protest  
  
"Amon, What are you doing" She screamed at him  
  
Amon didn't look at her. He was ashamed that he had lost so much control over the situation. He knew Robin didn't know any better. Robin was just a teenager.  
  
"Robin, when I make love to you, I want it to be special" "I don't want to do it in the heat of the moment on a sofa"  
  
"I want your first time to be without regrets" He gently explained to her "I think I am falling in love with you" He looked at her with gentleness.  
  
Robin stared at him "You love me?" She questioned him  
  
"Yes" He nodded  
  
"I love you too" She told him. "I'm sorry to be difficult Amon" "Freedom is such a luxury for me" "I guess I am still immature in many ways"  
  
"No Robin, Your very mature for your age" "I want to give you the world and let you experience it" "But the world can be so cruel" "That's why I am so harden sometimes" "I can't wear my emotions so openly" "I don't like to get hurt" Amon informed her  
  
"Let's get you home, we have a life time to explore and get to know each other" "I will not rush you" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Amon went to pick her up the next day to go to the baseball game. Robin was excited to be there. They had a private viewing room and were treated as royalty. The group arrive soon after. Dojima and Sakaki was there. Miho had brought a date too. His name was Nagira, who Amon seemed to know. He was introduced to Robin. Nagira was very friendly. A male version of Dojima she thought. He arched his eyebrows at Amon when he saw Robin. Nagira turned out to be Amon's personal corporate lawyer and was also rich. He had an infectious smile. Very charming and a whole decade older than Amon. Touko also came with a date. Her date was very handsome. Deep brown eyes and was younger than Touko. His name was Miro Fujimoto. A business man who did business with Amon's company.  
  
They were all privileged enough to meet the team before the game started. The baseball players had all bowed to Amon upon his entrance into the dug out. They all knew their owner. Amon was good to them. He had made sure the team's needs were always taken care of. In turn they played hard to win their games.  
  
Everywhere Robin went she attracted attention. She looked like royalty next to Amon. Amon introduced her as if she was his intended. He held her hands and would whisper in her ears when they were conversing. Amon had to leave her alone for a while to discuss business with some of his business partner. During this time her and Dojima sat together to watch the games. The men were drinking and were getting into the spirit of the baseball game while the women huddled together to discuss clothes.  
  
"Robin, Those are such cute earrings" Dojima admired  
  
It was a ruby solitaire that Amon had given her last week. Amon had steadily been buying her jewelry and clothes. She had no idea how much they were. She just accepted them when he handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks, Amon had given them to me" Robin informed her  
  
Touko stepped in "He buys you a lot of stuff doesn't he" "In fact everything you have been wearing was Amon's doing"  
  
Robin didn't like what she implied "Yes, he did buy me everything, he just wanted me to fit in" "I will start buying my own stuff with my own money as soon as I save enough to get me through the school season.  
  
"Oh come now Robin, there is nothing wrong with being a kept women" Touko challenged  
  
"What are you trying to imply Touko" Robin glared back.  
  
Touko was always so rude to her and Robin had to always control her anger when she would hint little obnoxious comments to her.  
  
"I'm not his mistress, are relationship is purely innocent" Robin told them.  
  
"Huh, I find that hard to believe" "First of all, A man such as Amon doesn't give expensive things away without something in return" "You can portray that innocence façade with everyone, but I know better" Touko claimed.  
  
"Robin, not all of us thinks that" Dojima assured her  
  
"We know Amon is very generous, his feelings for you is genuine" Dojima turned to Touko  
  
"Touko green is not a flattering color for you to wear" she spat back  
  
The men all turned around and noticed the women were all having a stare down.  
  
"Your jealous because Amon doesn't give you a time of day" Dojima added  
  
"Now listen here you little bitch" Touko stood up to confront Dojima  
  
Robin stood up and went in-between the Two. Miho also stood up.  
  
"Please, I invited us here to have some fun"  
  
"Touko, if you think I am Amon's little play toy, then that is your opinion" "I really don't care" Robin told her.  
  
"If you continue egging me on, I will leave and if Amon finds out I left because of you, then you will have to deal with the consequence" Robin warned her  
  
Miro overheard the conversation and went over to Touko. "Touko, please back down" "Amon is not a forgiving man, don't disrespect his girlfriend when she made the extra effort to invite you here" Touko sat down, she didn't mean for her jealous to get out of hand and now everyone had given her a reprimanded look. Even Miro, her own boyfriend. She was defeated. Everyone lightened up by the time Amon had come back. He joined the men drinking beer. He occasionally looked over to Robin. Robin was quite a social butterfly he thought. The women were all engross on the latest gossips around the office.  
  
Nagira noticed Amon checking on Robin.  
  
"She means a lot to you doesn't she" "Will she be becaome the new Mrs. Masawi?" a big goofy smile was plastered on Nagira's face.  
  
Amon looked at Nagira with his usually frown.  
  
"Yes" "I intend to make her my wife" "It's about time I settle down don't you think"  
  
"Should I draw up a pre-nupt" Nagira asked him  
  
"No, I will not let her sign one" "I will not get divorce" Amon stated  
  
Nagira arched his eyebrow "Now Amon, don't be stupid, if you marry her and you guys get divorce, she will be entitled to 50 % of your wealth" "she is a stunning looking broad but is she really worth millions?"  
  
Amon looked on to his half brother "Nagira, I told you no prenupt"  
  
"Suit yourself, she is a very lovely girl but they are all gold digger in some level." "But Miho did mention that she is an ardent catholic and was raised in the convent" Nagira told him  
  
She is "Father Juliano's Granddaughter" Amon offered  
  
Nagira knew Father Juliano. Nagira and Amon shared the same dad. They both ended up with a small fortune when their dad died, but Nagira had started his own Agency with the money they inherited and Amon built up Masawi Industry. Nagira never felt any jealousy to how much money and power Amon had gotten. Afterall Amon was the one that earned it. He was genuinely happy to see that he found someone like Robin.  
  
"So Amon, Have you deflowered the little birdie yet" Nagira asked with a smirked on his lip  
  
"You pig, Ofcourse not" He shook his head at Nagira  
  
"Hey, that was a fair question, I know how your are Amon" "You never dated anyone, you would just slam them and go" "You're the pig" He told Amon  
  
Robin stood up from where she was seating and came over to where Amon was. Amon elbowed Nagira to be quiet when she approached.  
  
"Having fun" Amon asked her  
  
Robin nodded "Thank you Amon"  
  
"Do you want to come back tomorrow?" he asked her  
  
"I can't, I have to go to the orphanage and the hospital tomorrow" "Sunday's are not days I can spend with you" Robin told him with a pout.  
  
Nagira looked at her. He never seen anyone turn Amon down especially women.  
  
"Oh yes, like last week, you must really like those rug rats"  
  
"Yes, I love children, you should join me Amon"  
  
Robin ignored his comment. Amon looked at her amused while Nagira made a choking noise. Amon elbowed him again.  
  
"I will join you in church but I have phobias with little monsters" He told her  
  
"Amon, they are all well behaved and they are so cute" Robin told him  
  
"I don't like kids" Amon had informed her  
  
"Oh, you don't want one of your own someday" Robin inquired innocently  
  
"No, I want one of my own but only one" Amon told her  
  
Robin liked kids and her main reason to get out of the convent was so she can have some.  
  
"I'm just being curious but about how many would you like Robin?" he inquired with a smirk  
  
"A mini baseball team I suppose" Robin told him with a smile  
  
"But I am only eighteen and planning for kids is still far off in the future"  
  
Nagira choke out loud again upon hearing Robin's age. He saw that she was young but not a teenager. He smirked again at Amon.  
  
"You old dog you" he whispered to Amon  
  
"Nagira, are you ok, You seem to have a bad cough" Robin asked concerned Amon answered for him  
  
"Nagira smokes too much" purposely slapping Nagira on his back hard.  
  
Nagira turned to Robin "So marriage would be out of question for you huh"  
  
"As I mentioned, I am still young and I would like to finish school first before I get married" Nagira eyed Amon  
  
Amon avoided his stare. Amon didn't care, Amon was intent in marrying Robin. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The summer went fast. Robin had begun to make friends around the office. Eventhough she was soft spoken, she was a social butterfly. Amon's and Robin's relationship have also blossomed. They saw each other regularly on the weekends and when Amon was away on business, Robin took care of his penthouse. He gave her a key to his house and sometimes she would just come over and surprise him. He didn't mind. He was so in love with her. Father Juliano had allowed her to sleep over Amon's house as long as they slept in separate rooms. Which she did. She had her own room at both his house. Amon was always the one to pull away whenever things between them got heated sexually. He wanted to marry Robin with her virginity intact. They enjoyed each others company. Amon truly felt comfortable around Robin. Sometimes Robin would keep Amon up all night talking. Amon was not a talker so he usually would doze off when she was in one of her moods to stay up and talk. Amon was glad that soon she will have friends her own age. Most the people at the office where to mature for her. She had told him one night that the girls would always talk about what they did sexually with there boyfriends. Amon would just arch his eyebrows when she proceeded to tell him about what Dojima and Sakaki do in bed. Ofcourse they would always try to pry her for info on her intimacy with Amon. She would just tell them that they don't do anything but kiss. Her and Amon had come close to several times in making love but Amon was intent on her keeping her virginity. Robin was the one who always threw a tantrum afterward. She told him several times that maybe he should be the one to enter priesthood. He makes her sleep in her own room, eventhough she always sneaked in his room in the middle of the night to sleep with him anyway. Amon would wake up the next morning with Robin pressed up against him fast a sleep. Amon had taken plenty of cold showers that summer.  
  
Tomorrow will be her first day at the University. She was suppose to go to work but Amon told her to go straight to school so she can familiarize herself with the campus. She dressed in her most casual attire so she can fit in. Even her most casual clothes, she still was wearing over $200.00 on her back. Amon had bought her new clothes every other week.  
  
She took her time walking to the school campus. She passed up the student dorms where most of the kids lived. Her first class was literature. She sat outside, on the step of the building. Two other girls were sitting by her when they turn to Robin.  
  
"Hi" A beautiful 18 year old with dark long her and deep violet eyes had came up to her  
  
"I'm Kitana and my friend here is Aloira"  
  
"My name is Robin" Robin answered back.  
  
"Hey I love your backpack" "Is that a Coach" She had asked Robin.  
  
"UM" Robin looked at her new backpack that Amon had given her. "Yes, I guess it is" Robin looked at the tag on her bag.  
  
"Wow that must be the newest style I didn't see that out in the mall yet" Aloira had told her  
  
"My boyfriend had gotten it for me in Italy on his business trip" Robin told them  
  
The two girls looked at her with awe.  
  
"Is he older than us"  
  
Robin blushed "Yes, he is 28" "Oh" The two girls looks surprise "He is extremely nice and handsome" Robin offered.  
  
"Do you live on campus Robin"  
  
"No" "I live at St. Sebastian's Downtown"  
  
"My grandfather is the bishop"  
  
"Wow" They both muttered  
  
"We live at the girl's dormitory" "It's quite fun, you meet a lot people and many cute guys" Katana offered  
  
Most the kids on campus were rich, snotty, and were very sexually promiscuous. They were wild at night but concentrated on their study's when they had to.  
  
"Do you girls have boyfriends" Robin asked  
  
"Yes, my boyfriends name is Ian" Kitana had told her "But he is such a jerk, He is from a rich and powerful family here in Japan" "He is spoiled" "I don't know why I even put up with him" Kitana told her  
  
"My boyfriends name is Brian" "He is also wealthy" "They are both pretty popular around campus.  
  
Just as Aloira finished talking. Two dark Suzuki motorcycles came screeching to a stop. One guy was dress all in black with messy hair and sunglasses and the other one was also in all black with blonde hair and sunglasses. They both were handsome in a punk out kind of way.  
  
They came towards the three girls sitting on the steps. "Hi sweetie" He planted a kiss on Kitana  
  
Kitana smiled at him, she turned to Robin "Speaking of the devil"  
  
Ian turned to look Robin over. He gave her an appreciative looked. "Who's the beauty queen"  
  
Kitana was used to Ian's flirtatiousness, He was always gawking at females. Females always gawked at him. Robin wasn't impress. If she wasn't mature for her age she probably would think Ian was all that, He was too retro for her. Robin taught he was obnoxious and a show off. Robin gave him a half smile.  
  
"Robin this is Ian and that one there sitting next to Aloira is Brian"  
  
"Hello" She told them  
  
Ian saw that Robin didn't appear impressed with him. That somehow bothered him. Most girls fall over backwards to try to meet him. He guess judging from her clothing and her nonchalant attitude she must be as rich as he was"  
  
"What family are you from" Ian inquired  
  
"I'm not from here, she told him, I was originally from Italy" "I came here to live with my grandfather, who is the Bishop of St. Sebastian" Robin told him  
  
Ian gave her a confuse look. "Judging from your attire" "You must be stealing from the church"  
  
Kitana slapped him on his head "Ian, that is not nice, Apologize"  
  
"It's okay Kitana, I am very poor Ian, My boyfriend bought my clothes for me. He has some money" "I am in an internship program at Masawi Insdustries, that is how I am able to go to this University" Robin didn't want to mention Amon's name. She was sure he would know who he was right away.  
  
"Well Robin, I am sorry, You alright in my book" Ian gave her his seal of approval.  
  
They all were in several class together. They drag Robin with them the whole day. She fit in quite nicely. She knew the four where pretty popular kids. Everyone is always waving to them. By the end of her day she got to know them all pretty well. It was nearing six o'clock.  
  
"Hey Robin, we are all going to the local pizza pub and then hang out at Ian's condo and drink beer. There will be some other kids. Aloira had told her  
  
"Oh, I must get going" "I have to fix dinner for my grandfather and study" She told them Kitana was disappointed, she like Robin, she was wholesome and genuinely kind hearted. Everytime they walk anywhere, the guys were all checking Robin out.  
  
"Oh well, meet us at the cafeteria for breakfast tomorrow" Kitana told her  
  
"Yes" Robin told them  
  
As soon as she got home, she cooked her grandfather dinner and had told him of all her new friends. She got done with her chores. She took a shower and did her homework. She looked up at the clock, it was nearing nine and her eyes started sagging. She thought to herself that she will call Amon in 5 minutes.  
  
Her alarm clock rang the next morning. Robin jumped up and got dress. She forgot to call Amon last night. He will be pretty mad at her she thought. She will see him at work this afternoon. She only had two morning classes today.  
  
She met Kitana and Aloira at the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Robin tonight will you join us at the local club. There will be band playing."  
  
"No, I can't" "I have to work today and then go home and cook for my grandfather"  
  
"Robin, when do you get to have fun" Aloira asked her  
  
"On the weekends I go stay with my boyfriend" "He takes me out everywhere" "I'm afraid the only time I can do anything is Thursday nights" "My Grandfather's bingo night" Robin told them  
  
"Well then Thusday night you can go out with us, deal" Kitana told her  
  
"Deal" Robin promised 


	14. Chapter 14

Side notes: I like to thanked everyone for all the reviews that I have gotten. I am very sorry for all the grammatical errors. This is just a hobby that I have taken up on my time off from school. English is my worst subject. Also special thanks to Amon's Angel of Darkness and theflyingcow. I have noticed that you two have been reviewing my story consistantly which made me want to update my story on a daily basis.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Robin walked to Masawi Industries, It was only 5 blocks from the campus. It was nearing fall and she would have to start taking the bus soon to get anywhere.  
  
A soon as she got out of the elevator, Lana, Amon's secretary called her name out. "Mr. Masawi wants to see you" She told Robin coldly. Robin made friends with almost everyone but Lana. Lana just never seem to came around to liking Robin. Even Touko started becoming friendlier. Robin walked into Amon's office. He was on his phone talking. Robin shut the door and went to perch at her favorite spot on the windowsill. She heard Amon put the phone down and walk up behind her. Robin turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"You can't even call to tell me how your day went?" He asked her accusingly  
  
"Amon, I meant to call but I fell asleep" "I was so tired" She pouted to him  
  
"I called last night and Father Juliano already told me you were a sleep" He informed her Amon bent down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I missed your silly little ass here yesterday" He whispered to her  
  
"I missed you too" "I made many new friends" she told him excitedly  
  
Robin had told Amon the people she met. Amon was half listening to her , he was busy working on other things. He let Robin ramble on because he knew she wanted to tell him everything in detail. He didn't mind, he was use to how Robin rambled. Robin noticed that she have been talking a good 30 minutes. She jumped down and went over to Amon's desk. She sat herself on his lap.  
  
"Ok, I got to go work" She gave Amon a long open mouth kiss. Got up and headed towards the door Amon had shook his head.  
  
"Hey I won't be here until Friday"  
  
"Let's go up to my beach home for the weekend"  
  
Robin turned "Yes, that sounds great" she ran back up to him and planted another kiss on his lips  
  
"See you Friday"  
  
The next couple days, she had her routine down. She went to school and met up with her now two good friends. They would hang out between periods with Ian and Brian. Robin always felt like a third wheel since she had no boyfriend to hang out with. But they all treated her nice. There were many boys that went after her but since she was with Amon, They all seem too immature. Maybe she had a complex because she never had a real father and that's why she liked Amon she often thought. In psyche class there were theories that claimed that a young girls who didn't have father figures ends up marrying older men. She never discuss Amon to anyone, Ian even joke to her that she didn't have a real boyfriend and that she was just using this excuse so she doesn't have to many men after her. They were all talking about going to the club tonight. It was one of the hottest club in Tokyo. Aloira was looking at a Maxim magazine.  
  
"Look at the list for this years most eligible bachelors" "Amon Masawi, Oh man this guy is hot hot hot" "Worth over 28 Billion Dollars".  
  
Robin looked up she looked at the picture.  
  
Ian looked up "yeh, my dad knows him, He is a pretty cool looking guy" "My dad told me he is very very powerful in Tokyo, he owns all of Downtown"  
  
"Yummy" Kitana ogled Amon's picture. Robin smiled to herself, she relish the fact that Amon was her boyfriend.  
  
"Robin , you promise you will go" Kitana had mentioned  
  
"Yes, but I'm not 21 and I don't know what to wear" She told them " Neither are we, We can get you a fake ID" Aloira offered  
  
"After school lets go to the mall and shop for clothes" Kitana added in excitement "We will fix you up Robin, it will be fun"  
  
After school they had gone to the mall. She pointed at the building that she had worked in. Sakura and Kitana picked out some clothes for Robin.  
  
"You will look like a major babe tonight" "This club will have older men over 21" "Some will be so fine, Robin, you will see"  
  
She called her grandfather on the cell that Amon had given to her and told him she would be seeing a late movie with the girls and they would drop her of afterwards. He said ok. She thought that God will strike her down right then and there when she told her little fib. She thought to herself that she was becoming a major sinner. First always enticing Amon to take her virginity and now lying. She was sure if Amon finds out he would be furious. Sneaking into a club dress up like a street walker with a fake ID no less.  
  
Robin looked herself in the mirror. She had on some short black shorts and halter top that showed her belly. She saw many kids her age dress like this but she never thought she would. She had a nice slim figure and looked pretty nice. She didn't wear a lot of make up. The rode to the club. They saw that the line to get in was wrap around the building.  
  
"Wow, we will be waiting for an hour I think" "Ian and Brian are in line already but if we cut all these people they will all get mad" Kitana had told them.  
  
Kitana parked her BMW in a parking garage and they went to the back of the line and started to wait.  
  
"Just smile at the bouncer when he checks your ID" "If your pretty enough he will not care if it is fake" Aloira told her.  
  
They heard a car screech besides the sidewalk they were in. She looked over at the familiar black convertible car. It was Amon's Ferrari. Oh shit Robin thought, It was too late Amon had already stepped out of the car and was heading her way. She went behind Kitana and Aloira.  
  
"Robin" she heard Amon's ominous voice.  
  
Kitana and Aloira was in shock and awe . This was the billionaires that they just read about and he was much more handsome than the pictures would ever revealed. He was calling out their girlfriend Robin. They looked over at Robin , who was pale white and looked like she was ready to faint. Amon reached over and grab Robin out behind the two girls. He looked her over with a surprise look.  
  
"What are you doing here" He asked her  
  
"I thought you were out of town" she told him  
  
"I was and I came back in today, what are you doing here" He asked her again a little exasperated "I'm here with friends to get into the club" She told him non chalantly.  
  
Robin was trying to keep her voice from flailing. She wanted to show Amon that she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
"Your not 21, Robin-How the hell do you think you were gonna get in" He came closer to her  
  
Robin stepped back "I have an ID"  
  
Amon was extremely mad at this point, he wanted to shout at her and Robin knew it. He saw that Robin was holding her tears at bay. Amon stepped backed  
  
"Get in the car now, Robin" "You won't be able to get in, I will get you in" "If your friends wants to come along they can" Amon told her  
  
Robin shook her head in shock "You mean it, your not mad" "I didn't say I wasn't mad, I know your only eighteen and your curiosity is getting you to act like this" "I guess I will just have to put up with it for now" "But we will have along and hard conversation about tonight" He warned Robin  
  
Robin turned around to see Kitana and Aloira have the biggest smile on their face.  
  
"Let's go, Amon will get us in" Robin told them.  
  
They all got in the Ferrari. Robin introduce the girls  
  
"Kitana, Aloira"  
  
"this is Amon Masawi" Kitana and Aloira shyly bowed to Amon.  
  
They couldn't get over the initial shock with being with someone as important as Amon Masawi. They passed the line up and Amon stop his car in front of the door. The bouncer opened their door for them  
  
"Charles, have someone park my car for me" Amon told the bouncer  
  
"Yes, sir" The bouncer bowed to Amon.  
  
Kitana and Aloira saw Ian and Brian at the line.  
  
"Hey guys" they waved to them "Will meet you inside" Kitana gave Ian a triumphant look  
  
They walked in like royalty.  
  
"I own this club, Robin" Amon informed her "I need to attend on some business upstairs" "I have one rule for you" "You will go home with me" "You will not drink unless I'm around"  
  
"Here is a VIP pass for your friends for free drinks" "I'll track you down later" "I can see your every move Robin, remember that" He whispered in her ears. He kissed her forehead and left. He didn't even bother talking to her friends.  
  
As soon as Amon left. Kitana and Aloira rushed Robin.  
  
"Spill it, He is your boyfriend"  
  
"Yes, he is, I told you he is old" Robin told them  
  
"Robin, he is a dream"  
  
"Oh my god, He is rich too" "you are so lucky" Kitana had told her  
  
"I really don't want anyone to know" "Please keep it under wraps" she begged her two girlfriends  
  
"He is not a very social person, so he will never hang out with us like Ian and Brian does" She told them  
  
"We understand Robin"  
  
Ian and Brian was finally let in and Ian was fuming.  
  
"What in the hell didn't you go get us, especially when you guys got in just like that" "Who was that guy anyway"  
  
Ian yelled at Kitana  
  
"That was Mr. Amon Masawi, who happens to own the club" She spat back  
  
"What, did you guys promise him- a threesome to get in" He yelled again  
  
"Idiot, He is Robin's boyfriend"  
  
"Quit being an asshole" Kitana glared at him  
  
Robin stepped between the two "Please, Ian – He surprise me back at the line" "He offered to bring us in" "I didn't know he owned the club" "He is so rich, I don't keep track what he owns or what he doesn't" "Here are VIP pass to get free drinks all night, just enjoy and stop screaming at Kitana"  
  
Ian settled down a bit. He took the passes from Robin  
  
"Thanks" He walked up to Kitana an gave her a big kiss on her mouth  
  
"Sorry Babe, I'm such a jerk"  
  
Kitana smiled at him "Yes you are"  
  
A bouncer came up to them and told them that they can sit up at VIP section. Ian smiled  
  
"Hey we get to sit here" "wow"  
  
Aloira and Kitana dragged Robin out to the dance floor. Robin never really danced but she caught on fast. She started wiggling her body to the music. She looked natural at dancing.  
  
Amon was in the control room looking at the monitor. He kept one of the monitor focus on Robin. He never saw Robin so seductive. He didn't know if he liked it or not. He liked the innocence that Robin exudes but another part of him likes this reckless teenager that Robin had became. Robin was only reckless because of the teen pressure her two giddy girlfriends had put her under. Robin outfit was still tasteful. It showed only so much to keep an imagination going. Of course it made Amon very horny. He wanted to take her to his house and just rip the attire of her back. But he knew if he started freaking out on being overly protective about this situation, he will lose his Robin. It bothered Amon that he no longer is the sole existence to Robin's world. He will never be center of her universe. He can only hope that Robin will not fall out of love, He couldn't even phantom the hurt he will feel if he lost her. Amon frowned when he saw the two boys that they apparently knew Brian had sandwich the three girls seductively dancing and rubbing themselves on the girls. Amon was feeling pretty jealous. He knew they meant nothing with the dancing but he couldn't stand to see anyone close to his Robin.  
  
Robin was enjoying herself. Eventhough she didn't have anything to drink, she was still in a good mood. Ian was already all liquoured out. Kitana and Aloira had few drinks and they already stopped drinking an hour ago. She looked up at her watch. It was nearing 1:00. Father Juliano is probably flipping out. She looked around for Amon and saw him at the Deejay booth.  
  
"She screamed to Kitana that she had to head home" "Amon will take her"  
  
Kitana nodded to her "See you tomorrow"  
  
Amon saw Robin leaving her friends out of the floor. She saw him and he waved her over to come. A bouncer ushered her to where Amon was.  
  
"Amon, I need to go home now" "Grandfather will kill me" "He will probably commit a sin once he sees me in this outfit" she told him frantically  
  
"Amen, Robin- I guess you will be sending him to an early grave" Amon poke fun at her  
  
"Amon, that's not funny"  
  
"RELAX Robin, I called him and told him that I met up with you and that you will sleep over tonight and over the weeknight at my house" "he said okay"  
  
Robin color returned back to her face. "Oh , Amon you're the best" She leap up to kiss him on his mouth. Amon kissed her back, He gave her a deep passionate kiss. He wanted her and he only bailed out Robin because he wanted her to sleep over his house. He wanted her in his bed.  
  
"OK, do you still want to go now?" Amon asked  
  
"Yes, I got to get up for school" "It's good tomorrow is Friday, I have one class" "and only have to work half a day" She told Amon. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
They got to the penthouse. Robin excused herself so she can take a shower and Amon told her he was going to take one too. They each had their own bathroom in the room. After her shower, she put on her nightgown and went to Amon's room. Amon was done already and was in his bed watching TV. Robin smiled at him and crept in his bed.  
  
"Are you going to send me away" She asked him  
  
He smiled at her. "No, I guess not, one more sin in your plate shouldn't hurt"  
  
Robin glared at him "Amon, stop teasing"  
  
"Robin, you lied to Father Juliano about where your going"  
  
"Well, you covered up for me, that's as bad as lying" She told Amon  
  
"Why you little Brat" Amon pulled her down and laid his body on her.  
  
He began to nibble on her ears and neck. He knew this made her weak. He trailed his kisses lower and lower. Robin was wearing a white prairie nightgown that was impossible to get into. He manage to unbutton the front button. But it only went up to the middle of her chest. He was not able to access her breast. He finally got frustrated and told Robin to take it off. Robin obediently obliged his wishes. She took off her night gown. "Don't ever wear that again" Amon told her. When it came to their make out session. Amon took control. He told her what to do and she obeyed. She was now only in her panties and her upper body was fully exposed. Amon turned the lights off and resume his position on top of her. He continue to kiss her and move down to her breast. Amon took full advantage to suck each nipple, he moved down further. Robins body was already on fire. Amon knew how to touch her. Amon pulled her panties down. Robin looked at him questionably. Amon pulled her legs opened and started to put his tongue in between her private. Robin gasped. She started feeling light headed with pleasure. Amon was licking her and his tongue was doing wonders to her. She was moaning loudly. She couldn't take it any longer. She felt that she will explode from pleasure. She came all over Amman's mouth. Amon just licked her and tasted her juice. She didn't know she had her first orgasm. Amon knew that Robin had came already. He was hard as rock by this time. Robin noticed him and told him to take her. He proceeded to gently guide her hand to his manhood and showed her how to stroke him. Robin was fascinated and she did what she was told. She only had to stroke a couple of time and Amon's seed spurted out onto her hands. She looked at him with a smile. They both went into the shower together and wash off.  
  
"Amon, Why can't we go all the way" "I love you" "and you said you love me" she had asked him while he towel dried her body.  
  
They both went to bed nude and snuggled into each other.  
  
"What we did is a form of love making" Amon whispered to her  
  
"Robin, I want you a virgin until we get married" He told her  
  
"OH" "Do you have any intentions of marrying me?" she asked  
  
"Yes, Robin-I thought about it" He told her "  
  
When you love someone, shouldn't you marry them first" he asked her  
  
"I guess, I'm confuse" "I want you to be my first Amon"  
  
"Someday, I want us to be married" She told him  
  
"But I don't really care what comes first anymore" she told him  
  
"I do" Amon told her  
  
"Get some sleep before I start lecturing you on your little stunt you pulled tonight"  
  
Robin instantly closed her eyes, She sighed with satisfaction. She loved sleeping with Amon's hard nude body against hers. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
The next morning she woke up to Amon's alarm clock. She turned to see that he was fast asleep. She snuggled next to Amon for another hour. She got up and change to go to school. It wasn't a far walk to school and somehow even with her late night romp with Amon, her young body felt alive.  
  
She saw the foursome in the lunch room. All their heads down. Robin approached them as Kitana looked up.  
  
"Hey, there" she greeted Robin  
  
"Hi" Robin pulled up a chair.  
  
"So Robin, why in the heck didn't you tell us that you are going out with Masawi" Ian looked up and asked  
  
"Oh, because he is a very private person and so am I" "Remember I live at the church" she told them  
  
"Masawi is so well connected Robin" Ian told her  
  
"I guess" Robin shrugged "He is the one who helped me get into the university and also gave me a job" "He pays for everything"  
  
"He was a known playboy" Brian informed her  
  
"You better be careful little girl" "He uses them and then throws them away"  
  
"I heard all that already" Robin told them  
  
"Believe me it's pretty impossible for him to be using me" "I have nothing I can offer that he can't get anywhere else" "I have been seen him steadily for the last 3 months"  
  
"Robin's got the right idea, she is gaining in the relationship" "I would enjoy your ride in Amon's world until it's over" Ian commented  
  
Robin looked down. She knew people probably thought that she was a gold digger but she loved Amon deep down. She wouldn't care if Amon was rich or poor. She didn't care for all the gift Amon would give her. She cared more if she could see him or talk to him at least twice a week. She could only wish that Amon will not tire of her.  
  
"Hey, she really loves the hottie" Aloira defended her  
  
"Amon will never marry you Robin, he will probably marry some rich socialite that has a daddy that can help him in business" "That's how rich people roll" "Once in a while take their fancy on poor gorgeous young girls" "But in the long run, they marry their kind" Ian stated  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart for laying it to you on how it is" "Don't fall in love with that bastard, use him for all he has to offer and when he gives you the walking papers, just bow to him gracefully" Ian advised her  
  
Robin felt hot tears edging in her eyes. She will hold it in. She will not show her emotions to Ian. Kitana stood up to tower her boyfriend  
  
"That's enough" "Stop being an asshole" She turned to Robin and gave her an apologetic hug  
  
"I'm sorry Robin, Ian will say whatever that's on his stupid little idiot brain"  
  
'He is probably right Kitana, Me and Amon are from different worlds" She smiled up at her.  
  
"Well I better get to class" "I will see you all Monday" Robin left the group with a heavy heart.  
  
Kitana looked at Ian "What is wrong with you"  
  
"Oh come on Kitana" "She knows it" "Amon is 10 years her senior and has models clawing up his pants" "Robin is cute and all and very nice but..." Ian stopped his sentence  
  
"Poor little birdie" Brian replied  
  
"He is probably very nice to her" Aloira had told them. "Afterall he is not your typical rich guy."  
  
Robin walked slowly to work. She pondered what Ian had said. If Amon was using her, he would of taken her virginity by know she thought. He was the one giving her stuff in exchange for nothing but her companionship. He can get anyone to be his companion. She came in and passed Lana's desk. She debating to see if Amon was in. They were spending the weekend together. She will wait until he visits her office. Amon seems to always eventually hunt her down when he was in.  
  
Robin worked on all her project. She meticulously did her work so no one can claim that she was just free loading off of Amon's generosity. She knew Amon didn't care if she did anything at all. But she did. She pulled her own weight and contributed to the group. Sakaki actually like her work habit, which was completely opposite from his girlfriend Dojima. Since Robin arrived, whenever Amon treated Robin to lunch, Robin would once in a while ask them to join. He knew it bothered Amon. Amon always paid for the check. Anytime Dojima and Sakaki needed tickets to some events around town, Robin would get it for them through Amon. Robin even convince Amon to throw a barbeque in his Beach house one weekend. Robin was his host. She told him she will do everything if he agreed. Ofcourse Amon agreed. They all went and stayed even the next day. Amon's house was like a beach resort. They had played golf and the girls laid by the pool all half naked. They got to go horseback riding and play volleyball in the beach. Robin was their social connection to Amon. Amon was not like that and the two days that they were over his house- he wore a mask of irritation. He occasionally smiled when Robin passed by in her little bikini and she would flirt and wink at him. Yes, they had a great summer all because of Robin.  
  
Robin looked up at the clock, it was time to go home. She heard Amon's familiar voice conversing with Sakaki. She came out of her office. She came up to Amon and placed a kiss on his cheeks. She had to be on her tippy toe just to kiss his cheeks. Amon returned a kiss on her forehead  
  
"You turned off my alarm clock, I didn't get here until noon" He told her  
  
"Oops" Robin smiled up at him  
  
"Can we go down to Harry's Amon, everyone will be there" She asked  
  
Amon rolled his eyes "Didn't you get enough socializing yesterday" He reminded her  
  
Robin had told Dojima and Sakaki of her little adventure yesterday and how Amon had busted her. Robin pulled her lower lip forward "Please" she squeaked out  
  
Amon huffed "Fine, but no liquor" he told her  
  
"Yes, I know the rules" she rolled her eyes up  
  
Sakaki chuckled at the two. They were an odd pair. One was very anti social while the other one couldn't get enough socializing. One was very rich and the other was poor. Complete opposite, yet it seems to work for them. Robin handles Amon like a pro. She can settle Amon down when he would go into one of his rampages. Robin would just call out his name in such a calm voice that it snaps Amon out of his evilness. They proceed to all go downstairs. Touko, Miho and Dojima had waved them over to where they were. Robin sat with them while Amon sat with Sakaki, Nagira and Miro. Touko was busy telling her sexual escapade with Miro. Dojima and Miho would add there little tidbid. Robin remained silent.  
  
"Haven't he poked you yet" Dojima asked Robin  
  
"Huh" "Oh, no I'm not ready" she told them  
  
"Poor Amon, he must be really pent up" Touko had told Robin  
  
"You know Robin, there are other forms of sexually activities that will be as satisfying to Amon than actually having intercourse"  
  
Robin came closer to Dojima "Ok, like what"  
  
Dojima precede to whisper in her ears in how to perform oral sex on Amon. Robin turned beet red  
  
"I can't do that" "How about if he says no"  
  
Touko laughed out loud "Robin dear, no man turns it down when its done right"  
  
"I never did that, what am I suppose to do" Robin asked  
  
"Dojima why don't you give her that porn tape and let her watch it so she can learn"  
  
"Great idea Miho"  
  
"I was going to watch this with Sakaki tonight but here" She slipped it in Robin's bag.  
  
"Make sure Amon doesn't see it." Robin was still feeling a little flusttered by the conversation. Her three co-workers were all sexually active and she couldn't really relate. They preceded to all drink and eat pizza. Even Robin had sneaked a drink when Amon wasn't looking. Robin had three drinks and was feeling it. Amon had noticed Robin's flushed face from across the room. He went towards her. "Oh Oh" Dojima warned  
  
"The El capitan is on his way"  
  
Robin tried looking alert  
  
"Ready" Amon narrowed his eyes at her  
  
Amon must have radars on him, he seems to be always around when she doing something he told her not to do. Robin nodded and said her good byes. Robin started to hiccup in the elevator ride to Amon's penthouse. Amon looked at her accusingly  
  
"You drank after I told you not to"  
  
"I had 3 drinks Amon" she replied bravely  
  
They got out of the penthouse, Amon made Robin drink down water to get rid of her hiccup. Let's get some sleep, so we can go to the house early. Robin nodded Amon tucked her in her bed and kissed her goodnight and went to his room. Robin got up and grab the tape out of her bag. She will watch the tape so she can please Amon this weekend. Robin gasp at the porn she was watching. She was jumpy because she knew Amon would freak if he saw what her virgin eyes was watching. This would have to be a sin by watching the sex tape. She paid careful attention to all the ways that Dojima had mention to have sex without intercourse. She turned the tape off and slipped it under her bed. She walked over to Amon's room and sneaked in. She laid next to him and snuggled. Amon pulled her into a hug automatically. Robin smiled to herself. She was extremely horny for some reason. She wanted to wake Amon up. She turned around and proceeded to kiss him lightly on his lips. Amon was awake but decided not to accommodate Robin.  
  
Robin started to trail her kisses all over his face, She pushed Amon flat onto the bed and proceeded to kiss him downward towards his chest and stomach. Amon's eyes flew open. He didn't know what Robin was up to but his body was betraying him. He started to get hard. He felt Robins hands glide in his boxers to touch him. Amon moaned. Robin smiled to herself . She glided her tongue the middle his belly and downward. Amon was fully erect now and Robins kisses was heading towards it. Robin gently glided her hands in Amon boxers. She worked her hands on him, She manage to wiggle it out of his boxer. Amon could feel Robin's breath down there. He almost fainted. He was at the height of excitement. Robin proceeded to make love to him through her mouth. Amon grabbed the sheets to brace himself. Robin was only seconds away from making him explode. As soon as he was about to he grabbed Robins head off of him and proceeded to let his seeds out. Robin looked up at him. She felt so in control. She like the feeling that she had made Amon go half crazy. She sat up and noticed Amon heaving and looking at her confused. She smiled innocently at him. Amon frowned at her and was about to say something but he stopped himself. Robin stood up and told Amon that she will rinse herself out in the washroom. Amon followed her and took of his clothes and preceeded to take a shower. Robin went back to bed and pretended to sleep when she heard Amon get in bed.  
  
Amon looked over at Robin's sleeping feature. He finally turned on the lights.  
  
"Robin" Robin turned over to look at him. "how" he asked her, searching her face.  
  
He was about to say something else and then he closed his mouth. Robin can see Amon's confusion  
  
"How what" she asked nervously  
  
"How did you learn, how do you know what to do?"  
  
"Who the hell taught you how" He looked at her, this time his anger apparent  
  
It was Robin's turn to be confused "Amon, I just wanted to give you the same pleasure as you have given me" "I'm sorry if it didn't feel good" "It was my first time" "I'll do better next time" Tears were swelling up in her eyes Amon looked at Robin this time with an exasperate look  
  
"Robin you misunderstood my questioning"  
  
"Believe me, I am asking you how you learn to do what you did because it's like you knew what you were doing" "I don't want to have to find out that you have been practicing on some other guy" "You were too good to be a novice at it" He told her  
  
"I am telling you the truth Amon" "That was my first time, I could never be that intimate with anyone else" "I just wanted you to be pleased" She started to cry  
  
"Oh Robin, I am very pleased, I can't even equate the pleasure that you have given me" "now tell me who taught you" Amon questioned her relentlessly.  
  
"Dojima, Touko and Karasuma suggested that you needed to release your pent up sexual desires"  
  
"They told me that if I watch this video, I can still keep my virginity" Robin explained to her  
  
"It's Dojima's CD"  
  
Amon reddened at the thought of the discussion that must have went on between the girls. He started to smile and shake his head.  
  
"Can I see this video" He told her  
  
"I guess" This time Robin reddened.  
  
"Let me go get it"  
  
She handed it to Amon shyly. Amon looked at it and put it in the dvd. Robin turned her head down and sank beneath the covers. She was so embarrass. Amon would probably think she is some sort of sex freak to watch an adult flick. She peaked to see Amon's eye glued to the TV. Maybe he was enjoying it she thought. Amon looked over at Robin with a smirk.  
  
"Did you watch the whole tape?" Amon asked  
  
Robin nodded her head from beneath the covers. Amon kept watching the tape a while longer then turned it off. He took the CD out.  
  
"Here Robin, give it back to Dojima and tell her I will have to take her shopping"  
  
He smiled and proceeded to chuckle. Robin put it back in her purse and came back to Amon's room.  
  
He had already turned his lights off  
  
"Can I sleep in here" she asked him in a whisper  
  
"Yes, come here" Robin went under the covers. He pulled her close and whispered in her neck a thank you. They both fell fast asleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
The next couple of months. Robin was enjoying her social life to the fullest. Every Thursday she would hang out in the clubs with her friends. Sometimes she spent the night at the dorm with Kitana and Aloira. They were inseparable. There were times when Amon would walk in his penthouse and all three were sprawled out in their nighties watching TV together. One night when they all slept over his beach house, the storm was so bad. The girls all crept into his room and slept with him. He really didn't mind at all that much. Sakaki and the guys always marveled how lucky Amon was. The three were all very beautiful and young. On one occasion, Sakaki, Nagira and Amon stopped into his penthouse before going out on a business dinner and the girls were outside in his Jacuzzi naked. Sakaki and Nagira was amused but Amon shook his head at Robin. They all blew kisses at Amon and told Amon to join them. Nagira and Sakaki wanted to get closer to get a view but Amon kept them at bay. Kitana and Aloira were nice girls but a little bit on the wild side. He hardly has anytime alone with Robin. That was what his main complaint and argument is usually with Robin. He treated all three girls out to movies, concerts, and any event they so desired. Robin would once in a while throw some pretty wild parties in his estate. He felt like his control on Robin was slipping. He made a mental note that he will have to take it back.  
  
It was Friday night and he told Robin that he would pick her up from her house so they can watch a movie. Robin promise that it would only be her this time. Amon was excited to get some time with Robin. He drove up in his new Black Bugati since Robin had been driving his Ferrari around.  
  
He notice that she was not around. Amon went and rang the door bell and Father Juliano opened the door. He smiled instantly when he saw Amon.

"Hello Amon,, come in"

"Father, How have you been feeling" Amon had asked him

"Oh you know, there are times I feel very weak and other times I am perfectly fine"

"Is Robin around" He inquired

Father Juliano frowned "She said that she is going to some festival at the School"

"Really, we had a date tonight" Amon manage to say without hinting the anger that he was feeling Amon bid his farewell and went in his car. He took his cell phone to check his message. It wasn't like Robin to just go out without telling him and not even leave him a message. He was getting angrier by the minute. He wanted so much to call her and scream at her but he was too pissed off. He went to the bar and started drinking. Nagira and the gang were there. Nagira noticed that Amon was in a very fowl mood.  
  
"Little Bro, What's up" Nagira asked

"Where is little birdie" Amon didn't answer him

"Amon, where is Robin" Nagira asked again

Amon turned around angry "How the FUCK do I know" "As far as I am concerned, we are over"

Nagira raised an eyebrow. He wondered what Robin could have done to get Amon this way.

"Right, Okay then" Nagira turned around to face Miho.  
  
Amon went back to the penthouse very drunk and fell asleep on the sofa.  
  
Robin was enjoying the festival when it dawn on her that she had completely forgotten she was suppose to meet Amon. She checked her watch and saw it was nearing midnight. She shouted to Kitana and Aloira amidst the blaring music of a band playing that she was going to leave. Kitana and Aloira had nodded. Robin drove to Amon's penthouse. She checked her cell to see for any messages and had none. Maybe Amon forgot that they had a date or she thought .......He is very pissed off. Her and Amon had been getting into many arguments lately. She loved Amon, but she wanted to have fun and Amon didn't understand that. Her two best friends always manages to convince her to do things that both her grandfather and Amon would look down upon. Robin walked to Amon's penthouse. She saw that he had fallen asleep in the sofa. She didn't want to wake him up so she went to her room. She took her shower and went to bed.  
  
That morning she went down to the kitchen and saw Amon not there. She check his room and he was not around. She started to cook breakfast when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw him. "hey," she smiled at him

She saw his gloomy appearance and knew that he was mad.

"What time did you final decide to come by Robin" He asked her

"Midnight, you were asleep on the sofa and I didn't want to wake you" she explained

"Robin, We had a date last night" "I don't ask a lot from you" "All I asked is, to spare some time for me so we can be together" "I feel that I am not important to you" He told her

"I completely forgot to call you" "I'm sorry" she offered

"you know Robin, I am getting tired of this I'm sorry crap" "Who is more important to you, me or your girlfriends" He started to yell at her

Robin didn't answer right away. Amon was flustering her and she started feeling confused. "Amon, to an extent you are very important to me but" she stopped

Amon came up to her "If I asked you to choose, who would it be" he asked her coldly

"I would never make that kind of decision, Amon" "You have to understand that would be an unreasonable request" She told him calmly.

"No I don't understand Robin" "I am sick and tired of being second to your friends" He fumed at her "I will make the decision for you" He told her "I will not be second to anyone, until you realize this" "I'm afraid we can't be together anymore" He told her coldly.

Amon's inside was exploding with each word to Robin. He was determined not to falter with his coldness. He will not give in this time. Robin started to shake her head. She didn't want to believe any of the words that is coming out of Amon's mouth. How can he just be so cold to her she thought. She ran up to him and tried to give him a hug but Amon held her away.

"No, Robin" "I decided already that it is over" "You need your freedom to explore the life you think your missing out in" "I can't compete with that thirst for life" "I was young once and I had refused to tie myself down" "I understand completely that I can't be part of your world anymore"

He turned around and went to his windowsill. He was ready to crumble when he saw Robin's hurt expression.

"Why are you hurting me like this" she told him "You told me that you would never hurt me"

"I lied "he told her in a monotone level. He kept all emotions out of voice like he was talking to a business partner.

"Robin, you can still work for the company and I will provide you with extra monetary allowance on the side" "You can have the Ferrari" "You don't need to worry, I will keep my promise to your Grandfather to take care of you" "Feel free to ask me for things" "But I will not spend any more of my personal time with you since you can't provide the time anyway."

Robin's eyes were filled with tears. Every word Amon had spit out was hitting her like a stab in her heart. "Robin, I am leaving for the weekend. You can start packing your belongings this weekend. Just leave the set of keys on the table when you leave. Amon left out the door without even taking one look at her.  
  
Robin broke down and cried. She was crying for a good 2 hours and fell fast asleep on the sofa. She woke and thought she had dreamt it all. Was this a nightmare she thought. Deep down she knew it wasn't. Robin never felt this sort of lost before. She physically felt the heaviness in her heart. She finally stepped over the boundary with Amon's patience. She didn't bother packing her stuff. She took her keys and left them on the table. She headed for her house. Father Juliano noticed her dis-sheveled appearance.

"Robin, what wrong" He asked her

Robin didn't want to tell him, He loved Amon and it was her fault that they were no longer together. "Oh, I was up all last night watching TV" She lied. A habit she was growing accustomed to

"Well get some rest, you don't look well" He kissed her forehead


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
The next couple of weeks were really hard for Robin. Even though she tried to portray a happy persona, she couldn't fool her friends. They knew something was wrong. She hadn't seen Amon since that day they had broken up. He manage to stay away from the Office the two days she was there. She told Kitana and Aloira that Amon broke up with her. At first they were shocked. They both liked Amon. He was aloof and cold but when it came to Robin, he was always loving towards her. They had gotten to know him and got use to his attitude.  
  
"Oh Robin, I don't know what to say" Aloira had told her

"Maybe your better off" "He is a bit of a control freak" Kitana added Robin nodded. Her heart still hurt. She made a mental note never to fall in love again.  
  
Winter was starting and she had a week off of school. Next month will be Christmas. She had not cross path with Amon in over a month now. She still would think about him constantly and occasional tears would fall. Kitana and Aloira tried fixing her up with guys but none of them had Amon's gentleness. Amon had catered to her every need and had not asked anything in return. Robin held her own she didn't try to contact him or beg for his forgiveness. She stood her ground no matter how much it hurts to be alone.  
  
She went in early that morning to work. She stopped by at the Starbucks so she can get coffee. When she looked up she saw Amon. Amon looked up the same time and saw her. They both just stopped and stared at each other for a good minute. Robin knees went weak. She had forgotten how devastatingly handsome he was. He looked sharp in his tailored suit and long black overcoat. She finally looked away and turned to get in line to pay for her coffee. She became self conscious. She can feel Amon's eyes upon her every move. She quickly got to the elevator and prayed that it would come. She saw Amon paying for his coffee. The elevator finally came and she went in. As the door shut she let out a sigh of relief. The door flew back open and it startled her. Amon walked in the elevator. To her dismay, they were alone. She immediately moved to the furthest side of the elevator. She braced herself for the long ride up. She looked forward at the elevator buttons so she didn't have to stare at him. They were on the 25th floor when Amon hit the stop button. She looked at him with surprise.

"Amon" "What are you doing"

The elevator floor phone rang and Amon had told the security it's ok, that he pressed the button and not to worry.

She looked at him questioningly "I don't want to be late"

Amon stared her down from head to toe. He then looked into her eyes "I just wanted to ask how have you been doing"

"Fine" she answered

"Are you off of school?" "Just for a week" she turned her head forward again so she didn't have to stare into his gorgeous grey eyes. "How is your Grand father" Amon moved closer to her

"He is fine" She moved closer to the wall.

Amon reached over and released the stop button

"Good" He told her and went back to where he was  
  
Robin was sipping her coffee. Amon openly was staring at her.

She finally turned and told him "Stop staring at me Amon" "Please don't act as though nothing between us happened" She told him angrily

Amon arched his eyes, she thought she actually saw amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Robin, It's been over a month..... surely you have moved on" He told her

"Well I have" she told him "So, your seeing someone?"

"That's none of your business" she told him

"Is he a classmate of yours" Amon pryed on. He was starting to loose his cool

"I have no desire to answer any of your questions" Robin told him stubbornly  
  
Amon looked at her, he wasn't letting on that he has been miserable ever since they broke up. He was drinking heavily to get Robin of his mind. Many times he had to stop himself from visiting her. He wanted her back but knew Robin will have to come back to him on her own. He wanted Robin to experience life as an eighteen years old. With him being controlling, she will never be free. Just to see her again made his heart ache. He still felt guilty in the way he went about the whole thing. He figured it's better that she hated him.  
  
"Good for you Robin" He told her emotionless

The door flew open and they both stepped out "Well have a nice day"  
  
Robin didn't reply back to him. Amon had unnerved her. Snobby asshole she screamed in her head. It was going to be a long week. She caught a glimpsed of Amon a couple more times that day. Everytime she saw him her heart skip a beat. She would remember all the nights he would hold her and kiss her. She missed it. What she would give to have a kiss from him again. She shook her head. But Amon seems to be over her. She would have to face reality that Amon will never take her back. If she had to decide between Amon and her friends, without a doubt Amon would come first to her. But she can no longer tell him that. She made a mental note that she has to move on. The week went by slowly. Amon would nod to her when he saw her. She would sneak peeks at him. At night she would fantasize that they were back together and making out in his bed.  
  
Amon made it a point to go by Robin's office at least once a day. He knew he was just torturing himself by seeing her. He was having a hard time letting go. He tortured himself at night imagining some young college guy touching his Robin. Unlike all the other women that he had broken up with, Robin never came back to him. Amon was so distracted by her whenever she came around. He would lose his train of thought. When they had there staff meeting, Amon's eyes wondered towards Robin the whole time. When Sakaki would ask him a question, Amon just nodded. Touko and Miho had rolled their eyes up when he did this. Robin plainly ignored Amon all this time.  
  
Robin will be glad when this week is over. Friday finally came, next week she would only have to be there two days. Dojima had managed to convince Robin to join them for karoake down at Harry's. Why not she thought.  
  
Nagira was so drunk that he crooned out a rap song by Petey Pablo called Freek-a-leek. Miho reddened and managed to get Nagira off the microphone. Dojima did her song on Christina Million's Dip it low.  
  
"Ok Robin, you must get up and sing" "Everyone is doing it" Robin smiled and agreed to go last. She had a good voice, she was always at choir in church. When it was for her number she got up. Just as she began her slow song, Amon had walked in. He looked at Robin from the back at the bar so she couldn't see him. Robin sang a slow song by Britney Spears.  
  
I'm not a girl

not yet a woman

All I need is time

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between  
  
She finished. Nagira stood up and whistled. Robin graciously bowed and left the stage.  
  
"Little Birdie can sing" Nagira gave a her a peck in the cheek.

Robin smiled at him and she turned around and saw Amon coming over. Robin reddened. Robin wondered if he had heard her. She instantly sat down between Dojima and Touko. She knew Amon couldn't bother her there. Amon wrinkled his nose when Robin went to sit with two people that he really detest.  
  
"Hey Bro" Nagira greeted  
  
Amon noticed Nagira's drunken goofy face. Amon nodded to him. He sat with down next to Sakaki and across Robin. Robin tried her hardest to ignore him. Everyone knew that Amon and Robin were not a couple anymore but they also knew it was not a bad break up, so it seems. They were pleasant to each other all week, acting very professional towards each other.  
  
The night was getting late and Robin finally got up and excused herself. She was about to go when she heard Amon call her name. She turned to look at him.

"yes" she said cordially

"I will walk you to the garage" He told her

She sighed "Suit yourself" she started walking.  
  
Amon caught up to her. They walked side to side until they reached the elevator.

"Robin, I miss you" Amon blurted out to her

Robin frowned "That's not how it seems to me" She countered

"Well I'm a stubborn jerk" He told her

They both went in the elevator "Well, I don't know what you want from me Amon, but I'm not a toy that you can play with and discard" "My feeling s for you were genuine" "yet, you questioned it" "I'm a teenager Amon" "I will rebel sometimes" "Sometimes I will do things without any thought process" "I will sometimes be irresponsible" "but it is phase that I will grow out of" "I spent my life being responsible and always being good" "So when I was able to have a little freedom, I went a little wild" "can you tell me what teenager my age have not done that?" "Were you virtuous when you were my age" Robin asked accusingly  
  
The elevator stopped and they got off. They walked toward Robin's car(Amon' Ferrari). Amon knew Robin was right. He did over react about their relationship. He was acting selfish because he wanted Robin's full attention 24/7. He didn't even give her that kind of attention, since he was always on some kind of business trip.

"Your right Robin" "I fucked up" "I have been miserable for the past month" "I just want you to know that"

He approached her and gently pulled her for a kiss. Robin didn't resist. She missed his lips on hers. She kissed him back.

"When your ready to be with me I will be here, but I'm not promising that I will not be as demanding as I was before" "I'm a stubborn jerk, I will not change" with that he left

Robin went in her car. Well she was not ready either to change. No matter how much she wanted to be by his side, she will not give in yet. She knew in her heart she will eventually give in.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was a 2 weeks before Christmas. Her grandfather Juliano had been bedridden the last couple of days. Robin came straight home everyday from school and after work. She had finals at school and could not miss any days. The doctors came by to see him. Robin was starting to worry. Sister Anne came by to watch her grandfather today so she can attend take her last final. She will be on school break for a month after today.

She finished her last test and was about to hand it in. She heard the teacher call her name and she looked up. Standing besides her teacher was Amon. She looked at them confused. She hurried over to the front of the class and handed her test to the teacher. She saw Amon's eyes and knew something has happened. Amon grabbed her hand and proceeded to rush her out of the classroom. They got out of the classroom and he turned to her.

"Robin, I'm sorry to bring you bad news. Father Juliano passed away just 20 minutes ago." He told her

Robin's mind went blank. She swayed a little. No way she thought. Amon grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. He was comforting her and whispering sorry in her hair. She started to cry. Amon gently picked her up bridal style and carried her out to his car.

"We must go and see him before the coroner takes him away" he gently told her.

They got to her house. The church members crowded around the tiny house. When they saw Robin, they all looked at her with saddened eyes. They let her pass through. She knelt down beside his bed and held her grandfather's hand. She can still feel the warmth. She started to pray. She was feeling guilty for not being there for him. She placed his hand to her cheeks and kissed it. She tried not cry but slowly but surely, she did. She wanted him to stay with her forever. It was not fair. She had just finally started having a real relationship with her grandfather and God had taken him away. She cried over his body. Amon had gently pulled her off the body when the coroners arrived to take her Grandfather. Robin cried even more. Amon tried to comfort but at this point Robin was inconsolable. Amon himself was in mourning, but he had enough time to prepare for the loss. Robin did not; she was oblivious to her Grandpa's mortality.

Amon told the church members that Robin needed her rest and that he will watch over her. They all left. Robin sat on the couch in a stupor. She finally stopped crying. She stared blankly on the floor. Amon looked at her, she looked younger that her 18 years. Robin wore her heart on her sleeve and it was apparent that she was devastated. Amon felt helpless, nothing he can say will take the pain away.

"Robin, I will make arrangement for your grandfather's burial. Come now, you can't stay here, you will stay with me."

Robin nodded absently. She could not think, she felt numb. The only person that ever loved her was gone. The only person that would never hurt her and loved her no matter what she did. She automatically just followed him. As soon as they got in his penthouse, she went straight into her old room. It was how she had left it. She climbed in her bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep instantly. Amon peeked in Robin's room and saw her sleeping figure.

Robin woke up and saw the room was dark already. She squinted at the clock and saw that it was midnight. She remembered her afternoon and tears started to swell up in her eyes. She sat up and started sobbing again. What will she do now? She was alone again. She was starting to live a full rich life and now she has no one to care for her... again. Everyone she ever loved had left her.

Her door had slightly opened and Amon came in. He sat down on her bed and took her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"Robin, Father Juliano loved you very much." He whispered in her hair

She stopped crying and just let Amon comfort her.

She looked up at him. "He was dying, wasn't he? Did you know?" she asked him

Amon felt guilty. He never told her. "Yes, he told me the day I met you. He didn't want to spoil the limited time you two had, so he never told you" Amon confessed

'You should of told me" "How could you not tell me?" "If I only knew, I wouldn't have been so careless with time" she told him

"Robin he wanted you to have a life, it was his wish"

"I'm all alone again, with no one to love me." She said aloud

"That's not true Robin, you have me"

"No, Amon, I had you. It is better I am all alone, like in the convent... with no one to love. You told me once that you did not allow yourself to love anyone because it hurts. At the time you told me- I didn't understand but now I do" Robin laid back down in bed.

"Robin, I was wrong, don't close the world around you because you lost someone. I took that chance with you. I would rather get hurt 100 millions times over than to never experience the love I felt for you"

Robin stared at Amon. She was so hurt and confused. She just wanted to be alone.

"Amon, I need to be alone. I can't think about you and me"

Amon gave in "Ok, stay here until we bury your grandfather and then you can decide what you want to do"

The next couple of days were difficult for Robin. There was an endless line of visitors for her grandfather.The wake was a full 3 days. Everyone came from everywhere. The day of the burial was especially hard. She stood there, without a single tear any more. She had shed them all the past week.


	20. Chapter 20: Final Chapter

Chapter 20

She moved out of the house that she had shared with her Grandfather. Amon had given her a posh condo in his building. Amon had asked her to move in with him but Robin wanted to be alone. Even though Amon did not like her decision, he complied like always. He knew Robin needed her space. The church did not seem happy with the idea. Christmas was just a couple of days away. She has not gone to work during the whole time. Amon told her not to return until after Christmas. Amon suggested for her to get out a little bit and enjoy the season. She went to the mall to see what she can find for Amon and her friends.

The whole week Robin avoided being around festivities. She went to the office to give her presents but left right away. Nagira had invited her to attend a dinner party with Karusuma's family but she declined. Amon asked her to spend Christmas with him but she also decline telling him that she will go to the church function and will come over Christmas day. She had lied to Amon about that.

She sat and prepared her dinner that Christmas eve, she did not attend the church service. She was a little heavy hearted because she had spent Christmas with her grandfather every year in Italy since she was twelve and today she was alone. After dinner, she sat in front of the fireplace. Robin was a bit of a pyro and liked to throw matches in the fire. She was deep in her reverie when she heard a knock on the door. She ignored it thinking it might be a neighbor wanting to greet her Merry Christmas. She instantly stood up when she heard keys. Amon walked in and he lugged in a big black bag.

"Amon! Aren't you supposed to be at Nagira's?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at church?" He questioned her.

Robin mouth went into a pout. Why must he always catch her lying?

"Robin, I don't want to be alone tonight and I thought maybe you won't mind me joining you."

Robin came over to him and hugged him.

"Why, why do you put up with me"?

Amon looked at her with a smile "Why do you put up with me?"

Robin smiled at him. This was her first real smile since her Grandpa died.

"Did you eat yet?" she asked Amon.

"No"

"Then I will you fixed you food." She told him.

Robin noticed the bag Amon had dragged in. "What's in the bag?"

"Your presents."

Robin's eyes went wide "Oh, I also got you a present too."

"but..." she looked over at the table where she had place Amon's present. "I really didn't shop myself to death, I got you only one."

Amon jokingly frowned at her "Well, then you can only have one box from the bag."

"Hey" Robin complained "You better be just joking."

Amon came over and gave her a kiss on her forehead "Yes, I'm just kidding."

"We can open up presents later."

Robin went into her kitchen and cooked him a meal. It has been a long time since she cooked a meal for someone. This was her favorite chore when she lived at the church.

Amon ate up all of Robin's food. He has not eaten her cooking since they broke up and he took advantage of it. They both sat by the fireplace and she was content to huddle next to Amon. She had forgotten how it felt to have a little happiness. She was glad Amon had come over.

"Robin go ahead and open your gifts up" Amon had told her.

Robin jumped up and started taking out all the gifts that Amon got for her. She started opening up all her gift like a little child at Christmas time. She never had so many in her life. Amon got her so many nice things. In the midst of opening all her presents, she turned and asked him to open her gift to him. Amon went over to the table and took the little box.

He smiled at her; "I will hold it until your done with yours. I want to open it with you here next to me."

"Suit yourself, I have tons more to go" she continued.

On her last box, she sat next to Amon. Amon opened up the box and it was an Italian gold crucifix. Amon smiled and put it around his neck and kissed her.

"Robin, this is the first time I actually celebrated Christmas with someone" "Usually, I am a sleep by midnight" He told her

Robin looked at him sadly "Oh Amon, you poor thing"

She went and hug him Amon smiled to himself. Robin was so affectionate. He was glad that she was no longer feeling sorry for herself.

Amon pulled out another little box. Robin sits down here. He motioned her to sit at the couch. Amon's hands had started to shake and he proceeded to kneel down on one knee in front of her. Robin was still clueless on what was about to take place. He produced a red the jewelry box and opened it. Robin looked at him in surprise. He could see sweat beading on Amon's forehead.

"Will you marry me" He almost chokes it out. Robin was stunned and then looks at him. She started to cry. It was Amon's turn to be confused.

"Robin, Please don't say no." Amon nervously begged her

"You will never be alone ever again, I promise" He kissed her gently on her lips

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" she questioned him

"What kind of silly question is that, I was ready to ask you two weeks after we had met"

"Oh, Amon...I love you" She hugged him and did not let go

"Robin, it's rude not to answer my question" Amon reminded her

"Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you." Robin kissed him passionately on his lips.

Relief showed in Amon's eyes. Amon let out a small sigh.

"Good" he slips the engagement ring on Robin's finger.

"We can plan the wedding anytime you want and however you want to do it" "I rather elope, but I know women, they want to make it into some big festival. I guess for you I will put up with that." Amon told her

Robin started to laugh. She always pictured herself marrying some hard working blue-collar man and living in middle class society.

Maybe we can do both. Elope first and then have a big festival after. She told him.

"How about we go to Italy and get marry over at the Vatican in Rome over the weekend. Then when we come back you can plan a wedding here with your friends."

Robin looked at him "You want to get married now?"

"Yes, before anything else happens."

Robin thought about it. She loved Amon. "Ok" she told him

Amon smiled "Ok let me call around to see if we can get a plane out of here tomorrow and see if I can get someone to marry us in Rome"

Amon made all the necessary plans. They headed to Italy. He rented a beautiful villa overlooking the sea for the week. Robin was so excited. This is what she needed. A change in scenery will do them both good.

Robin wore a Vera Wang strapless silk wedding gown that accentuated her figure. She wore her hair up in a bun and had little wispy ringlets that fell here and there. Robin and Amon were married in a very small ceremony. It was a just the two of them and the bishop who married them was an old friend of her grandfathers. Some of her friends from the convent went to watch them say their vows. Robin voiced faltered when the bishop had asked her to repeat the marriage vows. She repeated them slowly and nervously. Amon on the other showed no signs of nervousness.

After the ceremony, they proceeded back to the villa. They both change and went for an early dinner. She could not believe that she was now Mrs. Masawi. Robin kept thinking of the night ahead. She kept shyly looking over at Amon over dinner.

"What are you thinking about" Amon asked her.

Robin blushed "nothing" she suddenly felt subconscious.

Amon looked at her in amusement. He thought to himself that she was blushing as if she did the first time they met.

"Are you thinking about tonight?" He questioned her with a smirk

Robin turned beet red. She looked away

Amon started to laugh at her, he finally stop after a good 2 seconds of laughter.

"You better brace yourself since I haven't been with any other women since around the time we started going out." He warned jokingly

Robin frowned at him. "Keep it up and your not getting anything tonight"

"I'm sorry Robin. You have nothing to be nervous about. Have I ever made it unpleasant when I showed my affections towards you?"

Robin pouted "Amon, I don't see the humor" she told him

The ride back to the Villa was quiet. Robin was starting to feel nervous. Amon and her had not done anything but kiss since they broke up. Amon poured her some wine when they got into the bedroom. He lit the fireplace up. Robin drank the wine with one gulp and poured herself another glass.

Amon looked at her and shook his headed. "Easy on the wine, I don't want you drunk"

"Sorry." She told him and took a large gulp.

Robin finished her second drink and went to the closet to fetch her nightclothes. Amon had given her some nice nighties. She told Amon she was going to change. Amon nodded to her. Amon change out of his attire and put on his boxers. He sat down and waited. After 15 minutes, he got impatient and knocks on the bathroom door.

"Robin, I'm not waiting all night, come out or I will come in. Your choice"

Robin popped out wearing a white satin chemise. It was backless and came just low enough to hide her underwear. Amon just stared at her. Wow, she look great, too bad it is not going to stay on he mused.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. "Your so beautiful."

He kissed her lightly while ran his hands all along Robin's back. He slowly remove her nightgown, Robin started blushing. Amon had seen her naked before but somehow she felt shy. Amon took her and carried her to the bed. He laid her flat. He proceeded to make love to her body with his mouth. He knew what Robin like. Amon manages to ease her tension. Robin let her body relax. Amon was kissing her all over and licking her in all the right places. He positioned himself between her legs. He started to rub himself on her and was easing his way in and out of her with just the tip of his manhood. Robin's body felt like it was on fire. Amon whispered softly in her ears and tightened his hold to brace her. Amon plunged himself quickly through Robins inner wall. She gasps with pain when Amon broke through her virgin barrier. He kissed her mouth to ease her pain. Amon never had a virgin before. He felt her tight walls and started to move in and out. He knew he was about to come. Robin was getting use Amon's rhythm and started feeling the pleasure. She moved with Amon. Amon proceeded to move faster. He went deeper and Robin gasped. She was at her height of passion. Amon knew it, he plunged in to her two more times and they both exploded together. Amon sank down on Robin exhausted. He had not had sex since he first met Robin. The two made love until well into the morning.

This is the last chapter. I am working my new story. I only do romance. I want to thank you for all the reviews.

MY DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN AND IT'S CHARACTERS. I AM STRICTLY A FAN WITH A FANTASY


End file.
